Una Noche
by Minamo
Summary: Universo Alterno. Pasan la noche juntos, todo cambia. YohxAnna. Capitulo 19: Enfrentamientos. Lean!
1. Una noche

**Una noche...**

La luz del sol que atravesaba por la ventana le molestaba.

Le dolía la cabeza. Ayer se había embriagado, después de la quinta copa, había perdido la cuenta.

Se talló sus ojos, sus manos quedaron negras de tanto rimel que tenía puesto y se puso de pie para poder ir al baño a refrescarse. Miró a la cama, una gran y cómoda cama, donde yacía su acompañante. Había quedado muy ebria, sí, pero eso no quería decir que se había olvidado de la maravillosa noche que había pasado junto a él, aún no lo podía creer. Esa noche fue algo que nunca debió pasar, fue lo mejor que había experimentado pero no debió pasar...

Se miró al espejo, su rostro se ocultaba bajo esa gruesa capa de pintura, se lavó la cara dejando ver su hermosa piel blanca. Aún no se había vestido, sólo tenía puesto su ropa interior, un conjunto negro que hacía resaltar su hermosa y delgada figura.

Abrió los ojos un poco confundido, ¿Dónde estaba? Ese no era su departamento.

Se sentó y talló sus ojos, examinó la habitación, cada cosa que había en ella, hasta que fijo su mirada al baño, ahí estaba ella, de pie arreglándose. Sonrió. Ya recordaba porque estaba ahí, había pasado la noche con ella, algo que nunca olvidaría, aunque lo intentara.

Se puso de pie y se colocó sus boxers. Entró al baño despreocupadamente.

Ella se le quedó viendo y se mordió sus labios, en verdad era un chico muy atractivo, ese cabello castaño desarreglado que caía sobre su rostro, esa sonrisa despreocupada y ese cuerpo tan bien formado que volvía loca hasta la chica más santa.

"Buenos Días..." susurró el castaño mientras la veía embobado, era una chica que con tan solo verla pensabas que estabas en el cielo. Poseía una figura muy bien formada y delgada, piel blanca deseosa de ser probada y ese cabello rubio. Aunque su carácter no era como la imaginabas ella era fría y calculadora, muy mandona era como al reencarnación de Hitler, bueno ni tanto. Sonrió.

"Buenos Días" respondió mientras salía del baño y recogía su ropa, la cual estaba tirada por toda la habitación.

"Ayer fue una noche extraña..." el castaño se acercó a ella y la miró esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo.

Se detuvo y lo miró "Esto no debió pasar y lo sabes bien" suspiró y siguió recogiendo su ropa.

"Sí, lo sé..." buscaba sus pantalones.

"¿Qué vamos hacer?" se puso su blusa y empezó abotonarla."No hay nada que hacer, ya pasó. Todo estará bien..." su vos sonó muy tranquila, lo que desespero a la rubia.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡No está bien, Yoh! ¡Nada está bien!" caminaba de un lado a otro como una fiera.

"Vamos cálmate..." se colocó sus pantalones.

Se enojó aún más ¿Cómo podía él tomarlo con tanta calma? Esta bien que sea una persona tranquila y pacifica, pero esto en verdad era algo grande, una situación delicada.

"¡¡Como carajos quieres que me calme!! ¡Esto no es fácil! ¡¡Eres hermano de mi novio y prometido de mi amiga!! ¡Y me acosté CONTIGO!" se sentó de golpe en la cama "Esto parece una maldita novela barata" blasfemó.

Ella tenía toda la razón, no podían tomárselo a la ligera. Si no hubieran ido a esa fiesta, nada de esto hubiera pasado "Pero el hubiera no existe..." susurró.

Aunque no podían negar que los dos se atraían mucho, demasiado mejor dicho. Se atrajeron desde el primer día que se vieron en aquel Bar. Era una noche maravillosa con una esplendorosa luna llena adornando el cielo, esa noche en la que se conocieron cada uno iba con su respectiva pareja, estaban muy felices, hasta que se vieron. Sintieron una sensación muy extraña... una gran atracción, fue como se dice 'Amor a primera vista'

¡Tonterías! Pensarían, ninguno de los dos creía en eso, pero así sucedió.

Todavía no sabían lo que en realidad sentían, era confuso. No sabían si era amor o sólo pura lujuria.

Se subió el cierre de su falda y se acomodó bien la blusa. Se sentó en la cama y cruzó la piernas, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y se dispuso a fumarlo mientras observaba al castaño salir del baño. Se resignó a tomarlo todo con calma, era mejor así que hacer un escándalo.

"¿Has visto mis zapatillas?" miraba al suelo para ver si las encontraba.

"Sí, ahí están" apuntó a un rincón de la habitación

"¿Me las pasas?"

"Claro..." tomó las zapatillas, caminó hacia la rubia, se agacho y colocó el calzado a lado de los pies de ésta. Fue alzando su mirada poco a poco, primero miró sus piernas, siguió subiendo su mirada haciendo una escala en los pechos de la chica, los cuales no estaban muy bien cubiertos. Sonrió. Sintió una mirada penetrante en él, alzó su rostro para enfrentar a la rubia quien lo miraba con ojos de asesina.

"¿Qué tanto me ves?"

"Que tu blusa esta desabrochada..." rió.

"Pervertido sexual" se abrochó su blusa.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima en realidad le gustaba mucho esa mujer, pero ¡No! ¡No podía gustarle! él estaba enamorado de una maravillosa mujer, sensible, amorosa, bella... ¡La mujer de ensueños!

Pero era humano, y aunque no quisiera no podía dejar de atraerle la novia de su querido hermano Hao. Ella era tan diferente a su prometida, era fría, cruel, mandona, se creía la reina de todo y de todos, pero sexy. Punto a favor.

"Oh, Dios" susurró y suspiró.

¡Blasfemia! Cómo pudo acostarse con este tonto. Hao era mucho mejor partido que éste. Él era sexy, ardiente, con unos mirada maliciosa, una sonrisa sarcástica y sexy, y con mucho dinero en el bolsillo, en cambio Yoh era despistado, tonto, todo lo tomaba a la ligera, una sonrisa estúpida, TONTO… Sexy, dulce, con una mirada pacifica... '¡Que demonios!'... además esa frasecita que repetía siempre '_Todo estará bien'_ aunque todo estuviera de la mierda. Pero no podía negar que esas palabras la tranquilizaban, esa sonrisa estúpida pero dulce le gustaba...tenía que resignarse.

"¡Mierda!" gritó y se puso de pie.

El chico se levantó y se tiró a la cama, cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué día es hoy?" preguntó.

Ella se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana, cruzó las piernas y prendió otro cigarrillo.

"Sábado" contestó.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó y rápidamente se puso de pie.

"¿Qué sucede?" lo miró con rareza.

"¡Hoy tengo una junta muy importante!" Buscaba las llaves de su auto "Y sólo me quedan..." miró el reloj "¡Exactamente una hora!"

"Entones será mejor que nos vayamos" se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y se paró frente a la puerta.

"Okay " tomó sus cosas y salieron de la habitación.

Caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos del hotel, él la jalaba del brazo para ir más de prisa.

"¡Oye, más lento!" gritó la rubia.

"¡No! Mas rápido, todavía tengo que llevarte a tu casa" se detuvo y comenzó a tocar el botón del ascensor con brusquedad, como si así fuera a abrir más rápido. 

"Que pasó con tu: 'Todo estará bien'" imitó su vos burlándose

El chico la miró y frunció el seño levemente "Eres insoportable..."

"Y por eso te acostaste conmigo" le guiñó el ojo y una sonrisa llena de malicia adornó su rostro.

"Sabes que estaba ebrio... además ¡tu fuiste la que me sedujo!" sonrió, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y entraron.

"¡Ah! ¡Eres un maldito chismoso!" lo empujó contra la pared "Yo igual estaba ebria..." siguió empujándolo.

"¡Vale! ¡Ya cálmate!" la agarró de las muñecas y la pegó a la pared.

Los dos se miraron, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, sentían la respiración calida del otro. Estuvieron así por unos segundos. Reaccionaron y se separaron rápidamente. Hubo un gran e incomodo silencio, para colmo a un faltaban 10 pisos por bajar.

"Y..." la rubio rompió el silencio "¿Tamao no sospechara nada?" preguntó algo insegura

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pues como anoche no fuiste a dormir…" desvió su mirada

"¡Ah! Tamao no está aquí en la ciudad, se fue a un Inglaterra... hoy regresa" contestó despreocupadamente. 

"Ah, ya veo..."

Silencio.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salieron.

"Tu pagas el hotel..." dijo la chica mientras se apoyaba en al pared

"…" 

"¡¿Qué?!... tu debes pagar, eres el hombre" le replicó.

El Joven suspiró y pagó. Salieron del Hotel y se dirigieron al auto de Yoh.

"¡Que caro esta este hotel! Ya no vuelvo a venir..." arrugó el papel de la cuenta y lo tiró al suelo.

"Eres rico, no sé que peleas" frunció el ceño.

"Entonces hubieras pagado tú"

"No, gracias"

Se subieron al auto.

El camino fue silencioso, una situación incomoda, así que el chico para romper ese silencio, prendió la radio y en eso se empezó a escuchar la canción de 'Bob love'

"¿Qué es eso?" puso cara de asco

"Soul Bob, ¿Qué no te gusta?"

"No que horror, mucho mejor Ringo Urami" se dispuso a buscar una señal de radio donde estuviera cantando ella, la encontró.

"Así esta mejor..." susurró.

"¡Oye!" cambió de estación "Es mi auto y escucho lo que yo quiera"

"Ok, BEBÉ..." dijo enfadada y se cruzó de brazos.

Por Fin habían llegado al departamento de la chica, uno muy bello y caro por cierto.

"Anna..." la llamó, serio.

"¿Qué?"

"Esto hay que olvidarlo..."

"Sí, lo sé..." cerró al puerta y entró a su departamento.

Pero no se olvidaría tan fácilmente...

**_Continuara..._**

Nota: si ya se, algo raro. Me dieron ganas de hacer un Universo Alterno y por fin lo hice. D

Dejen Reviews. **Please!**

FIC EDITADO!!! CORRIGIENDO FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA! (aún así quedan, etto…)

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	2. Tengo que olvidar

**Una noche**

_Capitulo 2: **Tengo que olvidar**_

**E**sos labios carnosos, esos ojos color azabache, esos cabellos dorados, esa piel blanca deliciosa y esas perfectas curvas, no lo dejaban concentrarse.

Colocó sus codos sobre su escritorio, sostuvo su mejilla con una mano y con la otra jugaba con un lapicero, esa mujer no lo dejaba en paz. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde su aventura, desde ese día no la había visto, trataban de evitarse para que se olvidara rápido lo ocurrido, pero no se podía. Cuando se acostaba con Tamao, en su mente se hacían presentes las escenas de aquella noche con la rubia, era el colmo.

Simplemente no podía enamorarse de esa mujer, primero, ella era de su hermano, segundo, él estaba comprometido. Lanzó el lapicero contra la pared y colocó su rostro sobre sus manos, cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, pero lo único que vino a su mente era la rubia, cuando se besaban, cuando acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su aroma que embriaga...

Suspiró "Anna..." se levantó bruscamente y aporreó sus manos sobre el escritorio "¡Ah! Debo sacarme a esa mujer de la cabeza ¡ya!" gritó, enfadado.

"¿Qué mujer?" escuchó que preguntaban. El castaño se puso nervioso y alzó la mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con su amigo de baja estatura que estaba parado cerca de la puerta."¿Qué mujer? contéstame..."

"Ni... ni... ninguna..." sonrió, nervioso.

El pequeño lo interrogó con la mirada.

"Enserio, ninguna" rió.

El pequeño amigo, dueño de la empresa, cerró la puerta y se acercó al escritorio del castaño "Algo te pasa a ti" Dijo.

"¿A mi?... ¡cómo crees Manta!" rió de nuevo y se sentó.

"¡Vamos Yoh! Somos amigos desde que teníamos ocho años, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te pasa algo, ahora dime, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Es que, es un secreto" susurró.

"¿Qué? ¿No confías en mi, Yoh?"

"¡Claro que confió en ti!"

"¿Entonces...?"

"Si lo digo, tengo asegurada una muerte lenta y dolorosa..." rió nervioso.

"¡Vamos! confía en mi." insistió como una mujer hambrienta de chisme.

"Bueno" comenzó la revelación "¿Recuerdas esa noche que fuimos a esa fiesta y...?"

"¿Y te desapareciste?" a completó "Sí, por cierto, ¿a dónde fuiste, que hiciste?" preguntó Manta.

"Espera, ya voy a esa parte" suspiró "Esa noche tomé mucho y pues…" hubo silencio.

"y pues, ¿Qué?" se desesperó.

"Tuve una aventura" rió y colocó su manos sobre su cabeza, dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una aventura?! ¡¿Con quién?!" preguntó sorprendido, ya que su amigo de toda la vida no era capas de hacer eso, menos si estaba comprometido, simplemente no era capaz, ¿O sí?

"Esto te va sorprender más"

"¡¿Con quien?! ¡¡Dime Yoh!!" insistió.

Hubo silencio, no sabía si decirle con quien había sido su aventura. Se puso nervioso. "¿Prometes que no vas a decir nada Manta?"

"Confía en mi Yoh, te doy mi palabra" sonrió.

"Esta bien..." le dio la espalda a su amigo y se dispuso a contemplar la ciudad por al ventana "Fue con Anna" dijo, tranquilo

"¡¡¿¿QUEEEEE??!!!" sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula tocó el piso "¡¡Pero si Anna es novia de tu Hao!!" gritó.

"Lo sé, Manta" lo miró con un poco de enojo "Pero no tienes que gritarlo."

"Lo siento, pero esto si que es una gran sorpresa" se sentó "Me sorprende que esa mujer haya hecho eso, y contigo, sobre todo por que ninguno de los dos se soporta, además nunca creí eso de ti Yoh. Bueno no te culpo, esa mujer es tan mala como diablo, pero no puedo negar que es muy hermosa"

"Manta, te sales del tema" lo miró con rareza

"Oye, ¿y Tamao?"

"Tamao..." susurró "No lo sé"

"¡Cómo que no sabes! ¡Es tu prometida Yoh!, se supone que estabas muy enamorado de ella"

"Y la amo, es sólo que…" bajó su mirada

"Que te estás enamorando de Anna" terminó de decir. 

"¡¡Eso no es verdad!!" gritó.

Manta suspiró y dejó algunos papeles sobre el escritorio de Yoh "Mira, este no es el lugar para seguir hablando de eso, además hay mucho trabajo por hacer" miró la enorme montaña de papeles que acumulaba Yoh en su escritorio "Y veo que no has echo nada..." caminó hacia la puerta.

"Lo siento, no puedo concentrarme"

"Bueno pues trata" abrió la puerta y lo volteo a ver "Hoy saliendo del trabajo, vamos a algún lugar para hablar sobre esto, ¿sí?" le sonrió.

"Sí, Manta" sonrió, era bueno tener amigos con quien compartir problemas, que te apoyan.

Sonrió a un más.

------------

Estaba en su oficina, sentada sobre su escritorio cruzada de piernas mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos. Aún no se sacaba de la cabeza al tonto de Yoh, era muy difícil olvidar aquella noche. Pensaba que él ya se había olvidado de ella. Frunció el ceño. Pero, ¿Por qué eso le molestaba?, era mejor que esto se olvidara de inmediato ¿no?

Suspiró.

"Malditos hombres, solamente son un desperdicio"

Cerró sus ojos, y empezó a recordar como Yoh le hacía el amor, al principio tan tiernamente después una fiera en la cama, cuando le besa el cuello y acariciaba su cabellera castaña, cuando él besaba sus cintura y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, cuando le susurro al oído... _Te amo.  
_  
Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, él le había dicho que la amaba y ahora que lo recuerda, ella también se lo había dicho. Se puso helada ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho eso? Él no la amaba y ella menos. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo dijeron? Habían dos opciones, porque en realidad lo sentían o porque estaban bajo el efecto del alcohol. La segunda opción es más razonable.

Seguía pensando sobre eso, tenía que hacer algo para olvidar y rápido. En eso la puerta se abrió y entro una chica de cabello azulado con una vestimenta provocativa.

"Hola Anna" saludó sacándola de sus pensamientos

"Ah, eres tu Pilika" alzó una ceja "Te ves bien".

"Gracias"

"¿Y qué quieres?"

Las dos tomaron asiento, las peliazul empezó a hablar sobre cosas del trabajo, hablaba y hablaba. La rubia simplemente no le ponía atención, tenía en cosas más importante que pensar, aun buscaba una manera para sacarse a Yoh de la cabeza, ¡Dos semanas y aún no se olvidaba de eso! Que estupidez. Suspiró. Hasta que una idea iluminó su rubia cabeza, esa era la solución y no iba a espera más para ponerla en marcha.

Se levantó rápidamente y tomó su bolso, caminó rápido hacia la puerta.

"¿Oye adónde vas?" preguntó desconcertada.

"A un lugar, después me sigues hablando sobre... lo que me estabas hablando"

Salió corriendo del lugar. Se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la oficina de Hao. Iba lo mas rápido posible, manejaba con una mano y con la otra sostenía su inseparable cigarrillo. Llego a su destino, estacionó su auto negro del año, bajó de él y se colocó sus lentes negros.

Entró al edificó donde trabajaba Hao, era enorme, caminaba rápidamente pero eso si, con elegancia. Hasta que alguien la detuvo.

"¡Señorita!" escuchó que la hablaban, volteo para encontrase con la recepcionista del lugar.

"¿Sí?"

"Disculpe... no puede pasar así, tiene que tener cita ¿la tiene?" preguntó.

"No, no la tengo, quiero ver a Hao, será mejor que me dejes pasar..." miró la blusa de la chica que decía su nombre "Matty" la miró a los ojos.

"Disculpe no la puedo dejar pasar, el Señor Hao esta muy ocupado..."

"Mira, Matty" no tenía mucha paciencia "No creo que Hao este ocupado para mi..."

"¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó curiosa

Anna se acercó más a la chica y le susurró "Porque, me acuesto con él" le guiñó el ojo y salió de ahí para ir con Hao, dejando a la chica sorprendida.

Caminaba con elegancia y sensualidad, con esa falda y esa blusa de cuero negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su perfecta y sexy figura, dejando a su paso a hombres con la boca bien abierta y hambrientos de sexo.

Llegó hasta la oficina del mayor de los Asakura, la abrió, entro y cerró con seguro. El Joven alzo la vista para encontrase con la mejor vista de todas, mordió sus labios 'Ese atuendo le queda perfecto' pensó Hao mientras se disponía poner de pie para ir a comérsela viva. Sonrió con sensualidad.

"No te levantes..." dijo con una vos sexy, el chico hizo caso.

Anna caminó hacia la gran ventana que estaba detrás de Hao, cerró las cortinas, se alzó un poco la falda, se quitó los lentes negros y se sentó sobre el castaño. Empezó a besar su cuello y a desabotonar su camisa con desesperación.

"Espera" la interrumpió "¿Por qué tan desesperada?" le sonrió.

"¿Qué no quieres?" hizo un puchero

"Por supuesto que quiero, sólo que ¿Por qué la desesperación? ¿Por qué no esperar hasta la noche?" acarició la pierna de la chica.

"Hao, te fuiste a tu estúpido viaje de negocios y pase más de una semana sin ti, sin besarte, sin sentirte..." acarició sensualmente su mejilla "Pero veo que no quieres así que mejor me voy" se disponía bajar de Hao cuando sintió que la tomaron de la cintura y empezaron a besar su cuello "Eres deliciosa" le susurro al oído.

Ella sonrió, sí, este era su plan, acostarse con Hao para olvidar a Yoh. Hao la haría olvidar, ya que cada vez que Hao le hacía el amor, era una experiencia nueva para ella, ese chico era un experto en esto.

Las manos rápidas del moreno la habían despojado de su blusa, dejando a la vista su sostén rojo "El rojo te queda bien" empezó a besar sus senos.

Ella para no quedarse atrás, desamarró su largo cabello castaño que por cierto estaba muy bien cuidado, y le quitó la camisa empezando a acariciar su perfecto pecho excelentemente formado.

El moreno la cargó y la llevó hasta uno de los sofás que estaba ahí, la recostó y la siguió besando apasionadamente. Los dos se despojaron de sus ropas y toda la acción empezó a desarrollarse en ese sofá.

Él hacia el amor ferozmente, pensando que ella, esa hermosa mujer, tan sensual, tan ardiente, envidiada por toda mujer y deseada por todo hombre, era sólo de él. Sólo él la ha saboreado de esa forma, sólo él ha besado y lamido su piel blanca, sólo él. Al menos eso pensaba.

Mientras ella sólo lo hacía para olvidar eso era todo, aunque claro, no podía negar que Hao era tan sensual, que la volvía loca cuando lo veía desnudo, cuando acariciaba su perfecto abdomen, cuando le sonreía maliciosamente, cuando hacían el amor como dos locos. Ese hombre ¡Era un dios, y aun así pensaba en su hermano.

Después de largo, maravilloso y excitante momento los dos se detuvieron, estaban muy agotados. El moreno se quitó de encima de la rubia, se colocó sus boxers y su pantalón. La miró, estaba de pie y sólo tenía puesto sus pantaletas rojas.

En dos minutos los dos ya se había arreglado. Anna se acercó al castaño y le dio un beso en la boca de despedida.

"Nos vemos luego Hao" tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina.

"Nos vemos" respondió el moreno

Salió del enorme edificio, ya era tarde, su idea no funcionó, mientras lo hacia con Hao, escenas de la noche con Yoh venían a su cabeza.

¡Demonios! Esto iba a ser un problema, uno grande.

**_Continuara..._**

**Nota**: _Esta largo, creo. Igual un capitulo algo extraño, espero que les guste _

_**-Adelicia, Rika no miko, Padme Gilraen, keiko-sk, Lariana, Seinko, Galatea Dream y ChibiDi**_

Gracias x sus comentarios. Y si, es mi primer Universo alterno; y tal vez saque algunas parejas más, para alargar un poco xD.

_Cya! _

**EDITADO:**

**Enzima en lugar de encima, aria en lugar de haría. Muchísimas gracias le doy a mi maestra de taller de lectura y redacción y a mi amiga Deydra Felton por haberme enseñado lo feo que se ven las faltas de ortografía.**


	3. A tomar un café

**Una Noche...**  
  
_Capitulo 3: **A tomar un café...**_

__  
  
**S**e besaban y acariciaban en cada rincón oscuro y solitario que encontraban en el edificio, tratando de no ser cachados.  
  
La chica vestida con una minifalda y una blusa sumamente apretada, más que blusa parecía piel, su cabello largo y azulado que hace unos minutos tenia amarrado en una cola alta pero ahora estaba toda despeinada, su rostro con muy poco maquillaje, dejando ver su fresca piel... a lo natural mejor. El chico vestido con un traje de ejecutivo, con la camisa toda desfajada gracias a su querida amante con manos rápidas; su cabello color morado oscuro con un raro y extravagante peinado.  
  
Besaban, tocaban, lamían cada centímetro de su piel. Se pegaron a la pared y asomaron hacia el pasadillo percatándose de que no hubiera nadie.  
  
"Oye...deberíamos hacer esto en privado" dijo el chico entre besos  
  
"¿No es mas divertido así?" sonrió picaramente  
  
"Si pero... prefiero en privado" le guiño el ojo y la pego mas a su cuerpo  
  
"ya se donde..." miró hacia el frente y vio la oficina de su amiga "vamos aya..." apunto hacia la oficina  
  
"pero... esa es de Anna" se dejaron de besar por unos momentos  
  
"Y que... ella no esta" lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta el lugar.  
  
"¿pero y si regresa?" no quería meterse en problemas  
  
"¡Vamos Ren!" suplico y lo siguió jalando  
  
"Ok..." se resigno  
  
Entraron a ala Oficina de Anna, cerraron la puerta con seguro. En un rápido movimiento los dos jóvenes ya estaban recostados en el sillón tocándose y besándose todo lo que podían.  
  
Ren Tao descendiente de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de toda China, se había ganado la fama de ser uno de los empresarios mas populares y guapos de toda China y Japón, novio de la hermana de su mejor amigo, Pilika, se habían enamorado desde el primer día en que se conocieron, lo cual no le agrado mucho al hermano pero, les dio igual. Hoy celebraban 10 meses de noviazgo, así que lo celebraban de la mejor forma posible.  
  
La mano del Joven Chino se deslizo por debajo de la falda de la chica, acariciando su pierna y haciéndola gemir.  
  
"Eres... muy bueno con las manos" dijo la peliazul  
  
"Lo se... soy bueno en todo" siguió con su labor.  
  
En unos segundos el chico ya no tenía su camisa y su pantalón estaba desabrochado, ella tenía la falda hasta arriba y ya la blusa no la cubría mas.  
  
-------  
  
Entro al elevador y se apoyo a ala pared, esta un poco agotada de ir a un lugar a otro, se quito los lentes negros y los coloco en sus cabellos, saco de su bolsa un cigarrillo y se dispuso a fumarlo.  
  
"tengo ganas de comer un chocolate..." salio del elevador y se dirigió a su oficia para poder terminar su trabajo y poder descansar.  
  
Trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo, se le hizo raro, se acercó más a la puerta y escucho ruidos adentro, alzo una ceja y saco de su bolsa la llave; le quito el seguro ala puerta, la abrió y asomo su cabeza cuidadosamente para averiguar que pasaba.  
  
Frunció el seño... "¡Oigan ustedes dos!" grito haciendo que los amantes se separaran y se pusieran nerviosos  
  
"Ho... Hola Anna..." sonrió la chica y se coloco su blusa, el chino se le quedo viendo a su novia diciéndole "No que no..."  
  
"¿Por qué en mi oficina? ¿Por qué no en la tuya Pilika?" se cruzo de brazos  
  
"es que... era la que quedaba mas cerca" rió "lo siento no volverá a pasar..." se disculpo  
  
"Eso espero..." suspiro  
  
Los dos chicos se vistieron y salieron de la oficina de la rubia.  
  
"Tan serio que te ves Ren..." rió la rubia  
  
"Ya sabes... la gente suele sorprenderte, nos vemos luego Anna" salio tomado de la mano de pilika para ir a la oficina de esta a terminar lo que les fue interrumpido.  
  
-------  
  
Llegó a su casa un poco cansado, se acostó en el sillón de la sala, prendió la TV y se dispuso a ver algún programa. Suspiró.  
  
Ya era un mes desde la _aventura_ o _accidente_ mejor dicho. Ya todo había vuelto a ser normal, lo que cabe. Los dos pensaban que ya se habían olvidado de eso, solo fue pasajero... además no se habían vuelto a ver.  
  
La otra noche que fue con su amigo Manta a hablar sobre lo sucedido, el pequeño le dijo que admitiera que si amaba ala rubia, pero él de terco lo negaba... no debía enamorarse de ella... no debía.  
  
Suspiro de nuevo y cerro los ojos, de repente escucho que abrieron la puerta, abrió los ojos y vio a su prometida de pie junto a él.  
  
"Hola Tamao..." sonrió.  
  
"Hola Yoh..." se sentó a lado del castaño y lo abrazo  
  
"veo que hoy saliste temprano de tu trabajo" la abrazo  
  
"si... recuerda que hoy vamos a reunirnos con todos nuestros amigos..."  
  
"¿Hoy?"  
  
"Si...no recuerdas que cada fin de mes nos reunimos" le sonrió.  
  
"Si, je,je,je... ¿Quiénes van a ir?"  
  
"Pues... Manta, Ren y Pilika que por cierto hoy cumplen 10 meses de estar juntos, Horo, Hao, Anna y por supuesto tu y yo..."  
  
"¿A... Anna?" se puso nervioso  
  
"Si... ¿Qué tienes?" pregunto  
  
"Nada... es que ella nunca va..." rió nervioso  
  
"Si es verdad, pero... espero que esta ves vaya, hace tiempo que no la veo..."  
  
Él se quedo callado, solo sonrió y siguió mirando la TV, si la volvía a ver, tal vez ya no sentiría nada o volvería a despertar ese inquietud por ella... recordó lo que dijo su amigo... 'Polos opuestos se atraen'... Abrazo mas fuerte a su prometida, la quería pero sabía que ya no como antes -----  
  
Hace unas horas que había salido de su trabajo, ahora se encontraba caminando por la calles de Tokio, tomada de la mano de su pareja.  
  
"Sabes Anna... te ves muy bonita y sensual hoy" la tomo de la cintura  
  
"Lo se..." le sonrió "y tu te ves muy guapo, Hao"  
  
La chica se detuvo frente a una tienda llamada 'El Mundo del Chocolate' sonrió.  
  
"Espérame aquí... comprare algunos chocolates"  
  
"Esta bien..." se apoyo en la pared  
  
La rubia entro a 'El Mundo del Chocolate', se quedo con la boca abierta al ver todo tipo de formas, sabores y colores, era un paraíso, ella adoraba al chocolate era lo mas delicioso, un manjar para su paladar. Compro mas de 4 cajas de chocolate, los pago e iba salir de la tienda cuando vio que Hao estaba platicando con una chica, a ella eso no le molesto no era celosa... hasta que se fijo quien era la chica.  
  
Frunció el ceño "Marion..." Hao podía platicar con cualquier mujer pero no con ella, Marion era la peor enemiga de Anna, se conocieron en la secundaria y siempre se han odiado, las dos se hacían la vida imposible y siempre se robaban el novio de la otra... ¡Ja! que cosas.  
  
Tal vez Anna no amaba a Hao, pero él era de su propiedad y nadie la invade... "menos esa..." dijo en vos baja y salio del lugar.  
  
"Hola Marion... _'zorra desgraciada'_ " saludo y pens  
  
"Hola Anna... _'perra maldita'_ " volteó a verla con cara de asesina  
  
Anna la miró de arriba abajo, vestía muy provocativamente, una blusa que no le cubría nada y una falda... ni si quiera parecía falda mas bien ropa interior. Anna se acerco a Hao y lo abrazo.  
  
"Y... ¿como as estado Marion?... _'espero que te vaya de mierda'_ " sonrió sarcásticamente  
  
"Muy bien... ¿y a ti? _'ojala pares en un maldito hospital barato'_ " sonrisa falsa  
  
"Perfectamente..." miró la blusa de la chica "veo que ahora te gusta la silicona..." puso cara de niña buena  
  
La rubia de ojos verdes frunció el seño _'maldita perra desgraciada..._' pensó "y veo que por fin te estableciste con un solo chico, depuse de haber zorreado con casi media escuela..." rió.  
  
"creo que me estas confundiendo contigo..." puso cara de asco.  
  
Mientras el moreno solo reía disimuladamente _'las mujeres son tan raras...'_ pensó, se acerco a anna y le susurro al oído "será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que la policía las venga a separar" ri  
  
"Sabes nos tenemos que ir..." dijo anna  
  
"Espero que no nos veamos pronto... y que dejes de ser tan zorra" contesto marion muy presumida  
  
Anna solo rió "aquí la única zorra eres tu... y cuídate de las cosas punzantes... " miro los pechos de la chica "se te pueden reventar... yo que tu demandaría al cirujano que te hizo esas cosas... se ven TAN falsas..." rió tomo a Hao de la mano y se alejaron, mientras la otra rubia solo mordía sus labios de tan furia.  
  
La pareja se subió a su auto y se fueron.  
  
"Oye Anna..." se empezó a reír "eres mala...ja,ja,ja"  
  
"si... y estoy orgullosa"  
  
"¿vas a ir a salir con nosotros?" pregunto el moreno  
  
"¿a eso del fin del mes?" alzo una ceja  
  
"si" afirmo  
  
"mmm... no" abrió la bolsa de chocolates y empezó a comer  
  
"¡Anna! ¡Vamos! tu nunca vas... por favor ven conmigo" la miró con ojitos soñadores  
  
"Me da lata..." trato de ignorar los ojos de hao  
  
El chico estaciono el auto y tomo la mano de anna suplicándole "Por favor Anna..." hizo un puchero  
  
Suspiro resignada "Esta bien... me la debes" el moreno afirmo con la cabeza y le dio un beso a la chica.  
  
--------  
  
Era una noche realmente hermosa con una gran vista. Eran más de las 9 p.m., ya casi todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería donde cada mes iban.  
  
Todos platicaban alegremente, Horo y Ren como era de costumbre discutían por todo, Chocolove que era muy famoso en la TV con su programa de comedia, que a muchos no les causaba gracia y les sorprendía la popularidad que tenía, platicaba con manta, Tamao y Pilika hablaban sobre cosas de mujeres, e Yoh estaba raro miraba hacia la ventana, cada ves que uno de sus amigos lo hablaba solo sonreía y regresaba su vista hacia fuera, estaba nervioso hoy volvería ver a la rubia después de un mes... la estaba esperando.  
  
En eso se abrió la puerta y entro dejando al chico con la boca ligeramente abierta, se veía tan hermosa con ese pantalón ajustado, esa blusa de mangas largas y cuello alto, su rubio cabello amarrado en una cola... y a lado de ella su hermano, que la abrazaba.  
  
Todos saludaron a la pareja muy alegremente, Hao se incorporo a la plática y se sentó cerca de Horo y ren para meterse a la discusión. Anna se sentó a lado de Pilika, quedando frente a Yoh... era el único lugar vació.  
  
Lo miró a los ojos, sentía su corazón latir muy rápidamente, le dieron unas ganas enormes de sentarse cerca de él y besarlo... Sacudió su cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos.  
  
Y así estuvieron por un buen rato solo mirándose, nadie se daba cuenta solo manta pero decidió no darle importancia.  
  
La rubia se puso de pie y salio al pateo trasero de la cafetería donde había un hermoso jardín, quería respirar aire fresco y relajarse un poco. Yoh imito a la chica y salió tras de ella le dieron ganas de hablar con ella aunque sea un simple Hola... nadie se percato de la ausencia de los jóvenes.  
  
Estaba metida en sus pensamientos sobre que sentía por Yoh... "¿es amor?... o... ¿pura obsesión?" susurro  
  
"Hola" la vos de castaño la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
"Yoh ¿que haces aquí?"  
  
"mmm... es un país libre ¿no?" ri  
  
La rubia suspiro y se sentó en una de la bancas, yoh hizo lo mismo. Hubo un silencio incomodo, era raro estar juntos. El castaño se movió y sin querer rozo la mano de rubia, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran... vaya... ¡Era el colmo! Estaban actuando como dos adolescentes enamorados... _enamorados_.  
  
Suspiraron.  
  
"Será mejor que entre... sospecharan" dijo la rubia  
  
"Si..." la vio alejarse...  
  
Yoh se quedo afuera contemplando la hermosa noche...  
  
**_Continuara..._** **_  
  
_**  
_**Nota:** espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, hice un esfuerzo xD, tarde 2 hrs. en hacerlo no sabía que poner. A este fic le queda la rola de: **All day long i dream about sex... (8)** xD  
  
**keiko-sk:** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este. =)  
  
**Yunny:** Que bueno que te gusto mi fic, YohxAnna rlz!. Y si soy Minamo de SL xD, donde sea que veas una Minamo soy yo! La única y original e inigualable. jajajaja xD  
  
**Mari:** Es que la historia se basa en Drogas, Sexo y Rock & Roll! aaaa... no es cierto, es que el sexo le da emoción.  
  
**ChibiDi:** que bueno que te gusta el Fic, disfruta este capitulo.  
  
**Elmes-teela:** jajajaja, loca... no soy una excelente escritora a penas estoy empezando escribir =/... espero que te gusté este capitulo.  
  
**Galatea Dream:** Bueno ojala te guste este capitulo, cuando yoh y anna se ven de nuevo la chispa se prende...jajaja xD  
  
**Rika no miko:** mira, me leíste la mente ya tenía escrito la primera parte del fic, cuando leí tu review pensé que te iba a gustar esa parte. Ojala te guste. El Lemon de Yoh y Anna... creo que en próximo capitulo.  
  
**Marionzinha:** Bien aquí esta la 3 cap. Ojala lo ayas disfrutado =D  
  
**Hotaru:** Gracia por tu comentario, me haces sonrojar nn ... xD  
  
**Anna.k-Chan:** Gracias por tu comentario =3 disfruta este cap.  
  
Cuídense todos, sueñen conmigo, es decir con los ángeles (déjenme ser TT). __Coman Frutas y Verduras, y escuchen El Cartel de Santa! _


	4. No me quiero enamorar

**Una Noche...**  
  
_Capitulo 4: **No** **me quiero enamorar...**_

_**   
  
**_  
**U**na noche, donde la hermosa luna era opacada por las oscuras nubes que amenazaban con explotar y soltar una tormenta en cualquier momento...  
  
Esa noche era muy importante, ya que se celebraba el cumpleaños de un muy buen amigo, Manta Oyamada, por ese motivo se hizo una gran fiesta en uno de los salones más caros y populares de todo Tokio, por supuesto era una fiesta de gala ya que Manta era un persona muy importante.  
  
Eran las 8:00 p.m. hora de inicio de la gran fiesta, ya había mucha gente presente, todos con sus mejores ropas. El joven Oyamada se encontraba en la mesa principal con mucha gente que lo felicitaba y le entregaban regalos, mientras sus amigos que ya le habían echo una fiesta privada a manta, se encontraban conversando felices de la vida mientras tomaban algunas copas.  
  
"Veo que llegaste sin pareja Yoh..." - comento Horo, un chico muy extrovertido y popular en el mundo del deporte, con un peinado bastante raro que lo caracterizaba, hermano de la extravagante Pilika y enamorado de una mujer prohibida para él.  
  
"Si... Tamao no pudo asistir, con eso de que quiere ser la mejor chef, anda recorriendo todo el mundo para aprender hacer todo tipo de comida, esta ves se fue a Paris, regresa en 4 días..." - sonrió.  
  
"Ya veo..."- contestó el peliazul.  
  
Seguían platicando animosamente, Ren y Pilika bailando, Horo platicando con Ryu otro del grupo de amigos el cual amaba las motocicletas y se destacaba en esa área, con unos justo sexuales muy raros, pero eso si excelente persona; manta seguía rodeado de personas, e Yoh solo veía que los demás se divertían, estaba un poco aburrido, este tipo de fiestas no le gustaba mucho, mucha formalidad y a él eso no le gustaba, menos traer la camisa fajada.  
  
Estaba tan aburrido y metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que lo hablaban.  
  
"Yoh... ¡Yoh!"- llamaba sin obtener respuesta – "¡Ah Carajo hermanito!" – le proporcionó un golpe en la cabeza haciendo grita a yoh  
  
"¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!" se dio media vuelta y se encontró con su hermano  
  
"Porque no haces caso hermanito..." sonrió con malicia.  
  
"¡Vale Hao!" frunció el ceño, en eso se le vino a la mente Anna, ¿Por qué no estaba con Hao? ¿No vino? ¿Dónde esta?... La quería ver – "Oye Hao... ¿vienes solo?" – preguntó.  
  
"No... vine con mi Anna"- sonrió.  
  
El menor de los Asakura al escuchar a su hermano refiriéndose a Anna como su propiedad frunció el ceño, sintió... ¿Celos?...- "Y... ¿Dónde esta?"- preguntó curioso  
  
"Estaba platicando con unos conocidos y la perdí de vista..."- rió –"Si la ves me avisas, mientras iré a fastidiar ¡digo! a saludar a los demás" se fue  
  
--  
  
Yoh caminaba por todo el lugar buscándola, quería verla, tenía que verla.  
  
_'Yo no quería quererte...'  
_  
¡Vamos! Con tantas ansia de verla, de soñar con ella... no quería admitir que le atraía... ¡no!... era mas que eso... la quería aunque no lo negara... la quería demasiado... no lo podía evitar por mas que tratara  
  
_'y no lo pude evitar__Creí poder defenderme...'_  
  
Suspiro. Siempre trato de sacársela de la cabeza y del corazón pero le fue imposible...  
  
_'pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar...'_  
  
Seguía buscando con desesperación, el lugar era bastante grande de dos pisos, tal ves ella estaba en la planta alta, así que subió las escaleras rápidamente, no la veía ¿Dónde estaba?  
  
_'Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote... Si te gano pierdo libertad...'_  
  
Se sentó, estaba agotado de tanto buscar, cerró los ojos unos momentos y le vino a la mente la imagen de ellos dos besándose con amor y pasión... Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En que demonios pensaba?... no debía enamorarse  
  
_'Y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote... Si yo no me quiero enamorar...'_  
  
Pero... lo único que quería ahora era besarla, probar sus labios, tener ese delicioso sabor en la boca, perderse en ella... Su rostro se torno triste, él pensando en ella como un loco pero... ¿y ella? ¿Pensaba en él?... No... ella amaba a su hermano y era de él... solo de Hao...  
  
_'Guardo en silencio mis besos... Despídete sin voltear... Porque al besarte me pierdo...'_  
  
Su cabeza decía una cosa y su corazón otra ¿A que le haría caso su cabeza que le negaba a Anna o su corazón que le decía que peleara por ella?... el corazón... es mejor.  
  
_'...pero a mi corazón quien le puede explicar... Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote...'_  
  
Se detuvo estaba en medio del salón, las buscaba con la mirada, hasta que la encontró. Estaba en uno de los balcones, traía puesto un vestido rojo con un gran escote en la espalda, dejando ver su fina y tersa piel blanca ansiosa de ser probada y sus cabellos rubios amarrados en una forma muy elegante. El castaño se quedo con la boca levemente abierta, ¡Wow! Esa mujer le hacia sentir fuego por dentro... pasión.  
  
Estaba muy entretenida mirando el cielo y pensando, cuando sintió una mirada penetrante enzima, se dio vuelta y se encontró con el dueño de sus pensamientos...-"Yoh..."- se veía tan galante, con su cabello para atrás, muy bien vestido... aunque lo prefería todo desaliñado, igual se veía delicioso...  
  
Sus miradas se encontraron, todas las personas desaparecieron solo quedaron ellos dos solos era como estar en el cielo, se fueron acercando lentamente...  
  
En eso Yoh desvió la mirada y vio a Hao atravesando todo el salón, se acercó a Anna la tomó de la cintura y la beso, la rubia no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar el beso del mayor de los Asakura... Yoh suspiro resignado, y salio de ahí. La rubia después de despegarse de Hao empezó a buscar a yoh con la mirada... pero ya no estaba.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Anna?"- preguntó Hao  
  
"Nada..."-  
  
El moreno la pego mas a su cuerpo y empezó a besar el cuello de la chica -"Eres la mas sexy de todo este lugar..."  
  
"Ya lo se Hao..." -rió.  
  
Se alejo de la rubia -"Me tengo que ir Anna... mi vuelo sale a las 9:45... Ya casi es hora... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"  
  
"No... a un es muy temprano para irme... después pido un taxi"- lo miró a los ojos  
  
"¡Eso no!... ¡que tal si el taxista resulta ser un violador- asesino en serie y te hace algo!... además ve caer una tormenta..."- miró al cielo, la rubia solo rió. "Pura tontería dices hao..."  
  
"No es tontería... es mejor que alguien de confianza te lleve a casa..."- colocó su mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba quien sería la persona de confianza que cuidaría de anna...hasta que se le ocurrió quien podría ser, jalo a la rubia de la mano y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, hao buscaba a alguien con la mirada mientras la rubia solo estaba confundida.  
  
"Ya se quien te va a llevar Anna..." apunto hacia una esquina donde estaba Yoh apoyado a la pared mientras platicaba con Horo, la rubia abrió enormemente los ojos...  
  
"¡Él no!"- frunció el seño  
  
"Se que tu y mi hermano no son los mejores amigos del mundo pero, confió en que él te cuidara..."- sonrió. La chica suspiro resignada, hao la siguió jalando hasta que llegaron frente a Yoh.  
  
"Hermanito ¿me haces un favor?"- preguntó Hao  
  
"¿Cuál?" - dejo de hablar con Horo para atender a su hermano, miró a Anna.  
  
"Podría llevar a Anna a su casa cuando termine todo esto... es que yo ya me tengo que ir y no quiero que tome un taxi..." - abrazó a anna  
  
Yoh se puso un poco nervioso al hundirse en los ojos fríos de Anna... -"Esta bien..."- aceptó.  
  
Hao le agradeció a su hermano; tomo a Anna se la cintura y al beso apasionadamente casi se comen vivos. Yoh se puso a contemplar el piso. Hao salio del lugar dejando a Anna con Yoh.  
  
"Y..." - el castaño empezó a jugar con sus dedos  
  
"Y... ¿Qué?" -frunció el seño  
  
"Y... nada"- rió, la rubia solo giro los ojos y se fue a platicar con Pilika.  
  
---  
  
El tiempo pasó, eran un poco mas de las 11 p.m., aun era temprano, pero las personas ya se estaban retirando ya que la tormenta había caído con mucha intensidad.  
  
El Castaño tomo aire y se acercó a la rubia "Oye... ¿nos vamos?"- Anna afirmo con la cabeza, caminaron hacia la puerta, la lluvia caía a cantaros.  
  
"Oye... no querrás que me moje y me enferme ¿verdad?"- lo miró molesta  
  
"No, je, je, je..." se quito el saco y se lo dio a Anna para que se cubriera, salieron los dos corriendo de ahí, se subieron al auto de Yoh.  
  
"¡Vaya! El agua esta deliciosa..."- rió.  
  
La chica se le quedo viendo, todo mojado, su cabello que por fin se lo había peinado, ahora estaba todo desarreglado como siempre, su camisa blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando su excelente abdomen... Ella igual estaba mojada pero no tanto...  
  
El camino era algo largo, el tiempo empeoraba cada vez mas, el camino era difícil de distinguir...  
  
"Sabes... no quiero morir en un accidente de auto, mejor vamos a mi casa queda mas cerca, cuando pase la lluvia te llevo... ¿si?"-  
  
"Esta bien..."- no quería arriesgarse a sufrir un accidente  
  
Llegaron a casa del castaño, bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, estaba muy bien amueblada pero estaba echa un desastre...ropa, zapatos, papeles, comida, trastes... regados por todas partes...  
  
"Se nota que no sabes que significa la palabra limpieza..."- alzo una ceja  
  
"Je... no tengo mucho tiempo para limpiar..."- colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza  
  
"Oye... ¿tienes una toalla? necesito secarme..."- dijo Anna  
  
El chico afirmo con la cabeza, fue a buscar una toalla y se la entrego - "Mmm... ¿no te vas a cambiar de ropa? Esta todo mojada..." - se le quedo viendo  
  
"Si, como traje ropa seca..." - dijo con sarcasmo, el chico solo rió.  
  
"Bueno... si quieres te presto un camisa mía, mientras tu ropa se seca..."-  
  
La chica afirmo no quería enfermarse. Yoh le pidió que lo siguiera, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación del castaño donde le entrego ala chica una camisa blanca...  
  
"Cámbiate aquí, yo lo are en otra habitación..."- tomo una muda de ropa para él y salio de la habitación dejando a la rubia sola...  
  
Examino la habitación, como lo suponía, echa un desastre... Se quito el vestido rojo y se coloco la camisa, le cubría lo necesario, salio de la habitación y entro al baño, se quito la pintura de la cara y se deshizo el peinado dejando hacer su cabello rubio que le llegaba casi a los hombros. Bajo las escaleras en busca del castaño, asomo en la sala, no estaba, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar ala cocina... ahí estaba él frente al refrigerador, tenía puesto una playera blanca y unos bermudas.  
  
El castaño se dio vuelta y vio a la rubia, se quedo embobado, la rubia parecía una niña inocente, su rostro angelical y la camisa que dejaba ver sus largas y sensuales piernas... parecía una Lolita... Rió.  
  
Tosió disimuladamente -"¿Tienes hambre?"- preguntó el castaño  
  
"Si" - contesto Anna  
  
"¿No comiste en la fiesta?" – saco una pizza casi entera del refrigerador  
  
"No..." puso cara de asco "no me gusta esa comida rara... prefiero un buen trozo de pizza"  
  
"A mi tampoco me gusta esa comida..." metió la pizza al microondas "hay suficiente para los dos..." sonrió.  
  
--  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, los dos estaban en la sala viendo la TV y comiendo, la tormenta a un no terminaba. Anna estaba recostada en el sillón más grande e Yoh estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de Anna...  
  
"Esta película... es pura tontería..." dijo Anna mientras se metía un pedazo de pizza ala boca.  
  
"Entonces... no la veas..." se levanto y se sentó en un extremo del sillón donde estaba Anna  
  
Seguían viendo la película, ninguno de los dos hablaba. De repente la Tv y las luces se apagaron, la habitación se ilumino por completo y un fuerte sonido se escucho haciendo saltar a los jóvenes, un rayo había caído. Gracias al susto y al salto que habían dado, la mano de Yoh quedo sobre la de Anna, los dos se sonrojaron...  
  
Sus miradas se conectaron, el moreno observo el cuerpo de la rubia, los 3 primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados dejando a la vista sus senos, no traía sostén...Se mordió los labios, ya no aguantaba tenía que besarla, tocarla, volver hacerla suya...  
  
El chico se fue acercando mas, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, el castaño acarició la mejilla de anna pensó que lo iba a golpear y a gritarle pero no hizo nada, se quedo quieta y cerro los ojos sintiendo la calida mano de yoh... Abrió los ojos y miró a al chico...lo tomo del rostro y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, los dos sintieron mariposas en el estomago, nunca habían sentido algo así cuando besaban a sus parejas.  
  
El beso se profundizo a un mas, ahora estaba lleno de pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaron comenzando una batalla dentro de sus bocas, la rubia rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de yoh, así el chico la tomo de los muslos y la cargo hasta llevarla a su habitación...  
  
La acostó en la cama y el se coloco enzima de la chica, desabrocho los botones restantes de la camisa, empezó besar sus senos, a morderlo, a absorberlos haciendo gemir a la rubia... su recorrido de besos bajo hasta el estomago haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se erizara, Yoh levanto la mirada y la vio a la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior... Sonrió.  
  
Se acercó al rostro de la rubia y empezó darle cortos besos, bajo y lamió su cuello. Ella para no quedarse atrás, lo despojo de su playera y de su bóxer, así dejando completamente desnudo al castaño... Se coloco entre las piernas de Anna y le quitó su pantaleta, le estorbaba, la miró a los ojos y sonrió con un poco de lujuria...  
  
Entro en ella, haciéndola gemir y gritar, los dos se sentían en el paraíso, ya el mundo para ellos no existía, solo ellos dos entregándose uno al otro con amor y pasión. Los gemidos de los dos se escuchaban por toda la casa, les valía un maldito comino si alguien los escuchaba, ¡Demonios! Ya no importaba nada, absolutamente nada, no importaba si se metían en problemas por esto,... con que los dos disfrutaran, Todo estaría bien... Los dos se decían al oído cuanto se amaban y se deseaban... Verdaderamente esto era mejor que el Paraíso...  
  
Después de un largo momento de amor se detuvieron, estaban agotados. Anna se recostó en el pecho de Yoh, mientras él acariciaba y besaba su rubia cabellera. Se quedaron dormidos soñando uno con el otro... primera vez en sus vidas que habían sentido tan placer y verdadero amor...  
  
_**Continuara...**_

**__**  
  
**Nota:** Pues... que lo hayan disfrutado, para escribir el "Lemon" se me fue la inspiración, no se que me paso estaba inspirada cuando empecé a escribir el fic, después desapareció, pero escribí lo que pude. =) , y le acople la rola de _Kalimba_ de _No me quiero enamorar...  
_  
**B**ueno para los que no saben que significa **Lolita:** **S**e les dice **Lolita** a las chicas que tienen cara Santas y eso las hace ver sensuales, un ejemplo: _Britney Spears_, ¿Por qué es popular ella? Por que parecía una niña inocente, un ángel que no rompía un solo plato y eso la hacía verse sexy ¿no?, ya después se beso con Madonna. Ja, ja, ja,... xD  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**elmes-teela:** ja, ja, ja... si ya se que te enorgullece estar loca xD  
  
**Beu Rib:** Gracias por leer mi fic, es un honor que la escritora del Fic Tardes Negras, mi fic favorito, lo lea...Espero que tu hermano se encuentre mejor.  
  
**Keiko-sk:** Si amor verdadero xD, ojala te guste este capitulo.  
  
**Rika no Miko:** Espero que el casi lemon que escribí, no te decepcioné, pero todavía quedan muchos mas, esos si estarán pasa explícitos.  
  
**Indhira Morillo:** Ren y Pilika, tengo planeado algo para ellos... y mas Sex! Ja, ja, ja,...xD  
  
**Galatea Dream:** Bueno aquí tienes un capitulo de YohxAnna, que lo hayas disfrutado.  
  
**Hotaru:** Disfruta tus últimos días de vacaciones echando la santa y buena ¡weva!, ojala te aya gustado este capitulo, Ren casi no salio pero saldrá después y... ya veremos ja, ja, ja... =D  
  
**Noa Asakura:** ¡Ya me diste una idea gracias!  
  
**Tigresita:** Si tuvieras a alguien como hao no lo cambiarías por nada, pero ya ves, te puedes encontrar algo mejor, en este caso Yoh... ;)  
  
**Priss:** ¡Wow! Que bueno que te llamo la atención mi fic y que te gustara, me gusta mucho la pareja HaoxAnna ya que son muy parecidos, pero prefiero YohxAnna :D, Ojal de haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
**¡B**ueno **G**ente**!** Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que se va a llamar... no se xD a un no se que voy a escribir. Bueno coman frutas y verduras, echen la weva y escuchen la canción de **Chale **de **Maria Barracuda  
**  
¡**_Chaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_**  
  
**Bye.**


	5. Un amor

**Una noche...**  
  
_Capitulo 5: **Un amor...**_

**__**   
  
**E**l fresco viento entraba por las ventanas, jugando con todo a su paso, traspasando las sabanas que cubrían los cuerpos desnudos de los dos amantes.  
  
El cuerpo de la rubia se erizó al sentir el viento tocando su fina piel. Se puso de pie y se coloco la camisa de su amante que yacía tirada a un lado de la cama. Camino hacia la ventana y aspiro el olor húmedo que quedaba después de una tormenta, le gustaba.  
  
Se quedo frente a ventana con la mirada perdida, la anterior noche había sido estupenda, se sentía también. Pero esta vez no habría excusa para justificar lo que hicieron, sabían lo que hacían, estaban en todos sus sentidos, sabían que los problemas estarían a la vuelta de la esquina... pero ni así se detuvieron.  
  
Abrió los ojos y estiro su cuerpo, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se sentó en la cama y miro a la rubia, el viento movía con delicadeza sus cabellos amarillos...  
  
-Hola...- dijo el castaño mientras se tallaba los ojos  
  
-Hola Yoh...- su vos sonó apagada  
  
El castaño se puso de pie y se acerco a ella - ¿Qué te sucede? – la miro a los ojos  
  
-Nada...- suspiro  
  
-¡Vamos! eso no es un nada...- le sonrió.  
  
Desvió la mirada del chico –Es que... ahora ya no tenemos excusa para lo que hicimos –  
  
-Sabes... si hay excusa- alzó al barbilla de la rubia con un dedo y la beso suavemente, se separó de ella y la abrazó por la cintura enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica aspirando su dulce aroma... - Te amo...esa es un excelente excusa – rió, la chica se ruborizó y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.  
  
-Baka...- se alejo un poco de él  
  
-¿Tú no me amas? – acarició su mejilla –Si en la noche me dijiste todo lo contrario...-  
  
-No es eso... -  
  
-¿Entonces si me amas?-  
  
-si...- dijo en vos muy baja  
  
-No te escuche...- rió.  
  
-Que si...-  
  
-¿Que si que...? – se acerco mas a ella.  
  
-¡Que si Te amo!- gritó la rubia y frunció el seño -... ¿satisfecho? – se separo de él y se acostó en la cama, el castaño la siguió y se acostó alado de ella abrazándola.  
  
-¿Que vamos a hacer...?- suspiro – No puedo ir con Hao y decirle "Sabes me acosté con tu hermano y me enamore de él, esto se acabo ¡Bye!" – Giró sus ojos, él solo rió - y tu no puedes terminar con Tamao así porque sí...-  
  
-Es verdad...- suspiro – nuestras dos familias ya saben del compromiso, mis abuelos y mis padres están muy felices, tampoco puedo ir decirles que el compromiso se acabo porque me enamore de la novia de mi hermano... je, je, je, - abrazo mas a anna - ¡Me matarían! - puso cara de dolor.  
  
-Hay que mantener esto en secreto...-cerro los ojos  
  
-Si...vas a ver que todo se solucionara- el castaño rió.  
  
-A ti todo se te soluciona – su vos sonó sarcástica, fijo su mirada al reloj que colgaba en la pared, vaya... nueve de la mañana, tenían que ir a trabajar, enserio ¡que flojera!, preferirían quedarse ahí, abrazados sintiendo el calido cuerpo de su acompañante y su embriagante olor... - Me tengo que ir Yoh...-  
  
-Si yo igual...- contesto  
  
-Pero... tienes que soltarme para que nos podamos ir...- frunció levemente el seño.  
  
-¡Así! – rió y la soltó.  
  
Salieron de la casa, Yoh llevo a Anna hasta su departamento donde se alistaría para ir al trabajo e Yoh después de dejarla se fue a su oficina  
  
---  
  
-¡¡Eres un Tramposo!!!- se escucho un grito proveniente de un bar  
  
-Una cosa es que tú seas un idiota...- giro los ojos y mordió una galleta.  
  
Las dos personas peleando eran Horo y Ren, como siempre discutiendo por todo era como un pasatiempo. Estaba vez discutían por una apuesta, que como siempre Horo perdía pero aun así siempre apostaba con Ren, no aprendía su lección. Mientras que Ren disfrutaba ganarle, le gustaba sentirse superior.  
  
-Tiburón tramposo...- frunció el seño – ya regrésate al mar...-  
  
-¡¿Qué dijiste Hoto Hoto?! –  
  
-No se como mi querida hermana se pudo fijar en ti...- le reprocho  
  
-Por que... soy un excelente partido...- dijo con orgullo  
  
-¡Va! Mas te vale que la cuides bien y que nunca la hagas llorar...- procedió a tomar un sorbo de su cerveza  
  
-No te preocupes, yo amo a Pilika...- sonrió – Pero bueno puerco espin cambiemos de tema...- el cabellos azules frunció el seño –... terminemos nuestra platica pendiente de hace una semana...- termino de hablar el chino.  
  
-No se de que hablas... -quería evitar esa platica  
  
-¡Vale! No te hagas tonto... aunque se que no te cuesta trabajo- lo miro burlonamente  
  
-Que chistosito eres Ren...- dijo con sarcasmo  
  
-Hablando enserio Horo... ¿la mujer que amas es imposible para ti?-  
  
El peliazul apoyo sus codos en la mesa y apoyo su rostro en sus manos, su semblante era triste – Si imposible...- dijo en un suspiro  
  
-Y... ¿me vas decir quien es tu amor?- aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, se preocupaba por él, además era su amigo...  
  
-No puedo...- cerro los ojos  
  
- ¿Por qué? aunque no lo creas, soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí... -  
  
-Sí, lo se – sonrió – es que ella esta comprometida...-  
  
-Ah, ya veo... y ¿la conozco? –  
  
-Si...-  
  
-Dime quien es... prometo no decir nada... - tomo un sorbo de su bebida  
  
-Esta bien... - tomo aire –... es Tamao - el chico chino al escuchar el nombre de la chica, escupió su bebida en la cara del peliazul empampándolo.  
  
-Ta... Ta... ¿Tamao? - no podía hablar estaba sorprendido  
  
-Si Tamao...- repitió mientras se limpiaba el rostro  
  
-Pero ella e yoh...-  
  
-Si... lo se Picudo...- frunció el seño  
  
Ren recobro la cordura – Bueno... si la amas tanto ¿Por qué no luchas por su amor?- sugiri  
  
-Si, aja... como no... - lo miro sarcástico – Ella ama a Yoh... además él es mi amigo no podría hacer eso-  
  
-Lo se pero... ¡Qué pierdes con intentarlo! –  
  
-A ella... - dijo tristemente  
  
-¡Anda Hoto Hoto! Si en verdad la amas inténtalo... yo te apoyare- sonri  
  
-Gracias Tiburón...- le sonrió – lo inatentaré...-  
  
Los dos jóvenes siguieron platicando alegremente.  
  
---  
  
Llegó a trabajar con una enorme sonrisa, se veía más feliz que lo habitual. Todas las personas lo miraban era normal que andará feliz, pero no tanto. Silbaba una canción mientras caminaba, se sentía muy bien; estaba tan distraído que sin querer choco con su amigo.  
  
- ¡Yoh! Ve por donde caminas – sobo su cabeza  
  
- Lo siento Manta – rió.  
  
- ¿Y ahora por que tan feliz? – alzo una ceja y cruzo de brazos  
  
- Por que pase la mejor noche de mi vida...- entraron a la oficina del castaño  
  
- A ver explica – tomo asiento  
  
El moreno se sirvió una taza de café – Pues estuve con Anna – le regalo una sonrisa placentera  
  
Manta al escucharlo casi se cae de la silla -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?!... – puso cara de pícaro –No que no la amabas...-  
  
- Solo estaba ciego manta – suspiro – ella también me ama – se puso mas feliz  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, ¡que cosas! – se acomodo su corbata – y... ¿Tamao y Hao?...- su rostro se torno serio  
  
- Por el momento es secreto... ¡Por favor! Que Anna no sepa que sabes... si no me mata... - suplico  
  
En eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió y se azotó contra la pared, entro la rubia con el seño fruncido, los dos chicos gritaron por la sorpresa, Manta se puso muy nervioso mientras Yoh se calmo y sonrió.  
  
- ¿Qué no sepa que? – se quito los lentes negros y se cruzo de brazos  
  
- Na...nada – contestó el manta  
  
- ¡¿Él so sabe?!- apunto al pequeño  
  
- Si... Anna – sonrió el moreno  
  
- No dirá nada...- coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza  
  
- Si no diré nada - comenzó a sudar al sentir la mirada penetrante de anna  
  
- Más te vale... si no ya sabes que tengo una lapida guardada para ti... enano cabezón...- lo amenazó, el chico rubio salio como alma que se lleva el diablo de la oficina sin antes despedirse de los dos jóvenes.  
  
- Pensé que ibas a ir a tu oficina... - se acercó a ella  
  
- Iba... pero me dieron ganas de verte... - dijo sensualmente mientras cerraba la puertas tras de ella  
  
Quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, se besaron apasionadamente sintiendo el sabor de sus bocas. El castaño tomo a la rubia por los muslos y la puso sobre el escritorio, su lengua recorría el fino cuello de la chica.  
  
Sus manos se tornaron traviesa, tocando todo a su alcance, haciendo gemir levemente a la joven. Desabrocho los botones de la blusa. Fue bajando, bajando y bajando hasta capturar los seños de la chica en un mordisco, ella soltó un gemido silencioso.  
  
- Me gusta tu falda... - fue subiéndole la falda mientas acariciaba su pierna  
  
- A mi igual me gusta, y me la quiero mantener puesta... - beso al chico – lo siento Yoh, me tengo que ir se me hace tarde...- se acomodo su ropa y se bajo del escritorio dejando a un Yoh con un gran apetito – Te recompensare luego ¿si? – lo beso tiernamente. -Te amo Yoh...- el susurro al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.  
  
-Yo también Te amo...-  
  
**_Continuara..._**_**Nota**: saben, mi inspiración se esta desapareciendo ¡Que lata! Bueno tratare de mejorarlo. Well... el próximo Capitulo si va a tener lemmon...  
  
Saben a quien se me figura Anna... a kylie Minogue, a Nicole Kidman o Christina Aguilera pero mas alta :3, no se porque xD  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**Rika no Miko:** Que bueno que cuento con tu apoyo TT, el sexto capitulo si va haber lemmon ;3  
  
**Noa Asakura:** Mmm, consejo para tu historia, le verdad no se =p, soy principiante en esto, pero como lectora me gusta que las historias estén bien redactas, eso las hace mas interesante, saber cada gesto y movimiento del personaje... bueno mi opinión.  
  
**Indhira Morillo:** la relación entre Yoh y Tamao, lo explicare un poquito mas adelante, es que a tamao la mando de viaje ja, ja, ja, xD me cae mal. Y gracias por las sugerencias, además necesito ideas. Ren y Pilika mas adelante ;3, por el momento me baso en Yoh y Anna.  
  
**Beu Rib:** Ya son oficialmente amantes xDDD, a Tamao y hao les tengo un destino diferente. Que bueno que tu bro esta mejor, me alegra.  
  
**Galatea Dream:** Gracias. Si Horo y Tamao logico ¿no? Tenía pensado inventar un personaje pero no me gustan los personajes inventados xD Las relaciones poco a poco, soy principiante aguántenme je, je, je xD...  
  
**Keiko-sk:** Se aman, se adoran xD, thanx x leer.  
  
**Kaoruluz:** Que bueno que te clavaste con mi fic xDD  
  
**Anna15:** Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste. :3  
  
**Priss:** Gracias, Gracias... que bueno que te guste, en un futuro no muy lejano (creo xD) talvez aga un HaoxAnnaxYoh. =)  
  
**Annami-Punk:** Hao-sama se fue de viaje ;3 así que no se enterara... aun..._

_  
  
_**_Que bueno que les guste el Fic, ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo.  
  
See ya!_ **


	6. Chocolate

**Una noche...**

_Capitulo 6: **Chocolate... **_

**_-_**

****

**H**acia calor, mucho calor...

Las ventanas estaban empañadas por dentro, el chocolate recorría la piel blanca de la chica el cual era lamido por el joven castaño disfrutando cada recorrido.

Coloco un poco mas de chocolate en lo senos de la rubia, absorbió sus duros pezones, sacándole intensos gemidos... ¡Vaya! Esto si era una delicia para paladar. Había puesto bastante chocolate como para quitarlo de una sola pasada...

Bajo su lengua y empezó a lamer su abdomen, haciendo erizar la rubia la cual estaba aferrada con uñas y dientes las blancas sabanas.

Algo estorbaba en su camino... las pantaletas. Las quito rápidamente y miro a la chica que aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, le abrió las piernas... una mirada de malicia adorno su rostro.

Curveo su espalda, abrió enormemente los ojos y soltó un gran gemido al sentir la lengua de Yoh recorriéndola por su parte intima... ¡Wow! Era experto en esa área...

El castaño fue subiendo y subiendo hasta capturar los labios de Anna en un apasionado beso, con delicadeza aparto los cabellos de la rubia que se habían adherido a su piel...

- ¿Te... Sorprendo? – le susurro al oído

-Sorpréndeme... - contesto la rubia bastante agitada

El Chocolate se había acabado...

- -

Las caderas subían y bajaban, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus cuerpos, las sabanas se habían echo parte de su piel. Las uñas de la rubia se clavaban en la espalda del castaños, él no sentía dolor estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo...

Ella soltaba gemidos explotados de placer cerca del oído del chico, esto era como combustible para él ya que cada vez embestida a un más fuerte...

Arqueo su cuerpo, así dando lugar a Yoh para lamer y mordisquear sus senos. La recostó en la cama y siguió embistiéndola mientras ella acariciaba su castaño cabello y gritaba su nombre...

Gritos, Suspiros y Gemidos rebosando de placer, inundaban la grana habitación de color blanco...

Sus músculos se tensaron y soltaron un ronco gemido...

Los dos ya no daban mas habían estado así por un largo y excitante tiempo...

Miro a Anna que yacía bajo su cuerpo, estaba jadeando.

- Eso... me gusto mucho – dijo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos

- A mi igual... - se coloco alado de su amante y la abrazo

La rubia se separo de él, se bajo de la cama y camino hasta el baño – Vaya estoy toda pegajosa...- suspiro – La próxima vez... yo seré quien lama el chocolate –

- ¿Podemos seguirlo en el baño? – dijo el castaño en un tono inocente

- No – contesto la rubia – ya se me hizo tarde y... se que vamos a tardar –

- Aunque sea déjame bañarme contigo – hizo un puchero

- Esta bien... -

Entraron a la ducha, donde lo único que hicieron fue darse un buen y delicioso baño...

Ya había pasado más de dos semanas, siempre se veían a escondidas en una casa que tendía yoh que estaba apartada de la ciudad, los dos siempre inventando excusas para poder pasar un buen tiempo juntos...

----

Caminaba por la calles, con la mirada al piso y pateando un lata de refresco, iba muy pensativo, no sabía si era correcto cortejar a la mujer de uno de sus mejor amigos, pero es que en realidad la amaba, como un loco.

Y si que tenía mala suerte, el día que le iba a declararle su gran amor la vio con Yoh... besándose. Pero bueno, se resigno a ser su amigo, por supuesto ella no sabía lo que él sentía, pero si se lo hubiera dicho un poco antes tal vez... la historia se hubiera escrito diferente.

Alzo su mirada al cielo, estaba atardeciendo, siguió caminado sin rumbo alguno.

- ¿Qué voy hacer? – suspiro y cerro los ojos – Es difícil estar enamorado y no ser correspondido... - río – ¡Vaya! Cuando me volví tan profundo - ...

En eso choco con una persona por ir tan distraído - ¡Lo siento! – dijo

-No, no importa... - alzo la mirada - ¡Hola Horo! – sonrió dulcemente.

El joven se quedo paralizado... Hablando del Rey o mejor dicho la Reina de Roma... - Ho... Hola... Tamao – dijo con nerviosismo, tan solo verla sentía algo muy grande en su pecho, algo que explotaría en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – esas sonrisa nunca se borraba de su dulce rostro

- Caminando... ¿y tú?– sonrió.

- Vine a comprar algunas cosas para prepararle una cena a Yoh – apunto las bolsas que traía en su mano

¡Que envidia! Tener una mujer hermosa, un ángel para ser exactos, que te trata tan amorosamente y te prepara una cena deliciosa digna para todo un Dios... _'Pero no soy un Dios por eso no me la merezco...' _

- Que dichoso es Yoh... - dijo con sinceridad

- Pues... sabes, si quieres la próxima vez te cocinare a ti, se cuanto te gusta mi comida –

- No quiero molestarte – la miró a los ojos

- No es molestia Horo, al contrario es un placer... - sonrió a un mas. Le gustaba estar con Horo, siempre la hacía reír con sus comentarios absurdos y su gran carisma, lo quería mucho, por supuesto... como un buen amigo, ella amaba a Yoh... Y le entristecía que su prometido ya no pasara tiempo con ella, hace varios días que no la besa, que no le decía cosas lindas al oído... que no la tocaba. Su rostro se torno triste

- ¿Qué te sucede Tamao? – se dio cuenta de la tristeza en sus ojos

- No es nada – bajo la mirada – solo que... tengo que empezar a preparar ya la cena – la sonrisa volvió a su rostro

– ¡Nos vemos luego Horo! – se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Si... A... Adiós – se había quedado paralizado por el beso. Acaricio su mejilla – Nunca me la lavare... - ri

----

Iba por la calles de la ciudad, manejando su Porche del año. Estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo, dinero, salud, sensualidad y una mujer digna de él.

Hace días que no estaba con ella, que no pasaban un tiempo excitante en la cama... y como todo hombre, él ya necesitaba su dosis de sexo.

Él podía cogerse a cualquier muchachita ingenua solo para satisfacerse pero... quería estar con Anna, nunca había sentido algo tan grande por una mujer, tanto amor o mejor descrito... tanta obsesión... y por tal motivo no quería perderla... la próxima vez que la viera saciaría su apetito

Se estaciono, bajo del auto y entro a una joyería. Miro todo tipo de diamante que habían ahí ¿Cuál sería correcto para una Diosa como Anna?... Tenía que ser algo grande y muy costoso, sobre todo si iba a ser un momento especial como... una propuesta de matrimonio...

Poso su mirada a un anillo con un gran diamante que con tan solo verlo te dejaba ciego.

- Ese es el correcto... - Sonrió.

Salio de la tienda con la cara en alto, era un anillo demasiado caro pero bien valía la pena comprarlo

- Apuesto que le va a fascinar... -

_**Continuara...**_

**_-_**

**Nota:** Inserte aquí canción de novela barata de la ocho xD Well... pues no soy muy buena para escribir lemmon ¡Lo siento mucho!...

Trate de inspirarme, mientras escribía escuchaba la de _Lady Marmalade_, también la de Cartel de Santa la de _Todas mueren por mi_ – La que dice _'Tengo frió el corazón pero la ver... caliente xD'_ ñeee... ese es para escribir hentai...también dice '_Esto va a ser como un dolor de muelas, te va a doler pero no vas a querer que te la saquen xDD'_ ja, ja, ja, ja... adoro esa rola.

Bueno y pues... espero subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible, ya que van a comenzar mis cursos propedéuticos (ya saben, antes entrar a la prepa te dan esas clases... o lo que sea)

**-----**

**Reviews:**

_**Lariana:** No lo voy cortar... tal vez si me tarde un poco en actualizar pero no lo voy a dejar a medias._

_**Beu:** Espero que te guste este capitulo ;3 un problemita mas o.o_

_**Galatea Dream:** pues no en este capitulo salen Horo y Tamao de todos modos y se que voy hacer con estos dos ;3, te doy un adelanto del Ren x Pilika: va a salir Lyserg y pues... o.o inserta aki canción dramática xD ya te imaginaras.... Thanx por leer el fic das ánimos._

_**Priss:** Espero que no te ayas decepcionado, soy principiante en esto de escribir fics y en lemons, no sale como yo quiero =/ pero well... la practica hace al maestro xD_

_**Noa Asakura:** Que bueno que te gusto =)_

_**Indhira Morillo:** Gracias, ojala te aya gustado la escena del chocolate xD_

_**Keiko-sk:** hao pues... ya veras xD en mi opinión solterito se ve más apetecible._

_**Anna Kyoyama Kenshin:** ¿Con tanto lemmon? xD ojala... talvez lime nn_

_**Marionzinha:** Naaa... a Tamao no la voy hacer sufrir mucho... a Hao talvez._

_**Annami:** Que bueno que te gusto mi Fic x3, yo si tengo tiempo para escribir... Pero solo en vacaciones ja, ja, ja...cuando entre a clases ni al Internet voy a entrar TT_

_**Rocio-asakura:** Pues para estar juntos... escabullirse xD en el auto, en la oficina... ntc.. ya veras nn_

_**Marion-Asakura:** Gracias me haces sonrojar xD_

_**Rika no Miko:** ¿Te puedo agregar al msn? Para darnos ideas xD_

**Well... nos leemos luego, Cuídense mucho, sean felices, cuando vayan a dormir sueñen conmigo es decir con los Ángeles (déjenme ser xD)... y por último escuchen El cartel de Santa ;3**

**See ya!!!**

**C a r t e l . D e . S a n t a **


	7. Así es

**Una noche...**

_Capitulo 7: **Así es... **_

****

**M**anejaba por la ciudad con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus lentes negros cubrían sus sensuales ojos, su largo cabello castaño se movía con el viento. Iba ir a visitar a su hermano menor, quería que lo aconsejara...

Llego a su destino, bajo del auto y se dirigió hasta la oficina de su hermano. Atravesó todo el enorme edificio hasta llegar a él, las mujeres lo veían embobadas... eso alimentaba su ya a casi explotar ego. Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Yoh y entro como si él fuera el dueño y señor de ella, se sentó frente al aludido castaño y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres Hao?- hizo para atrás su despeinado cabello

- Hermanito... - se quito los lentes negros – Quiero que me digas... - tocio un poco - ¿Cómo le pediste matrimonio a la rosadita? – sonrió.

Yoh se puso de pie y se sirvió un poco de café - ¿Para que lo quieres saber? – tomo un poco de su bebida

- Solo dime... - frunció levemente el seño

- Pues... la lleve a un restaurante elegante, flores y todo eso...- suspiró – y le dije que la amaba y le di el anillo... - dijo con tono de arrepentimiento, el cual no fue notado por su hermano mayor – Ahora dime... Para que querías saber...- tomo más caf

-Pues para pedirle a Anna que se convierta en mi futura esposa – dijo con orgullo

Yoh tocio y empezó a aporrearse el pecho para no ahogarse... - Pero... - ¿Ahora que haría?, Por supuesto no iba a permitir que se case con Anna, su Anna... bueno casi suya. Tenía que impedirlo... pero ¿Cómo?...

- Pero... ¿Qué? Yoh... - pregunto su hermano

- ¿Por qué te quieres casar? – asentó el café sobre el escritorio

- ¡¡¡Que pregunta Yoh!!!... Pues por que quiero pasar todas las noches con Anna, disfrutarla, saborearla, hacer la mía... - lamió sus labios – Deseo a esa mujer... y es mía... y quiero que lo sea para siempre... -

Yoh al escuchar esto se enfureció, Hao solo veía a Anna como un objeto sexual... Si todo lo que quería era sexo... Mejor que se comprara una maldita muñeca inflable o que se consiguiera una prostituta... ¡Va! Que blasfemia... Pero no lo iba a permitir él en realidad amaba a Anna, era todo para él...

- Pero ¿y si ella no se quiere casar?, además tu dijiste que nunca te casarías... - lo miró a los ojos – y si se casan... ya no será lo mismo, tendrán problemas y todo eso... - vaya ya no sabía que decir

- No digas tonterías hermanito – río – tú igual te vas a casar –

- Si pero... mira que tal si Anna no quiere... y pues... - rasco su cabeza – perderías tu personalidad de ser el hombre soltero, deseado por todas las mujeres –

- Si es verdad, pero ahora seré el Hombre casado deseado por todas las mujeres – rió más

- Vamos Hao, es un gran paso... -

- Si lo se... bueno lo pensare, pero... y ¿tú porque no quieres que me case? –

- Pues porque...- sudo un poco, no sabía que decir – porque... me preocupo por mi hermano –

- Ja, ja, ja... si como no, apuesto que lo dices porque quieres ser el primero en casarte ¿no? –

- ¡Si eso! – Suspiro aliviado – Quiero ser el primero... -

-Ja, ja, ja... ok hermanito te daré la oportunidad de ser el primero... - se puso de pie – Bueno... de todos modos lo pensare – salió del lugar, dejando a un yoh molesto y nervioso...

El menor de los hermanos tomo su chaqueta y al igual que su hermano salio de la oficina.

Las ropas regadas por todo el lugar, el sillón demasiado resistente, los gemidos que eran callados por besos, las acaricias desesperantes, las palabras de amor al oído, los movimientos de caderas y todas las poses posibles... todo esto era parte del show del día, por supuesto, protagonizado por Ren y Pilika...

Un espectáculo de casi todos los días, demasiados calientes y enamorados estaban como para clausurarlo...

Los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso así dando a conocer el final del espectáculo, claro... solo por hoy. Se vistieron de nuevo y arreglaron el lugar, el cual era la oficina del chino...

- ¡Que bueno estuvo eso! – río la peliazul

- Si, como ya te he dicho soy bueno en todo – dijo con orgullo, tomo a su amada entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla de nuevo. Su acción fue interrumpida por los golpeteos de la puerta, el chino se acercó y la abrió, así dando paso a un amigo...

- Ly... Lyserg... - dijo el chino

- Hola Ren – sonrió. Los dos se fundieron en un calido y amigable abrazo – Cuanto tiempo... -

- Si, amigo – le sonri

Lyserg Diethel, viejo amigo de la infancia de Ren. Proveniente de Inglaterra, famoso detective y famoso en la Tv por ser una persona tan atractiva, dulce y amable, ideal para cualquier chica...

La peliazul se quedo boca abierta, ¡Wow! Si que era guapo, en persona... ¿Quién no se volvería loca con esos ojos verdes y con ese aire de niño bueno?, aunque por supuesto es pura atracción, ya que ella amaba a Ren.

- Hey... y ¿Quién es esa belleza que esta tras de ti ren? – dijo Lyserg fijando su mirada a Pilika, haciéndola sonrojar... lo cual no le agrado mucho a ren.

- Ella es MI novia Pilika –

La aludida se acerco al chico ingles y grito - ¡¡No puede ser que estés aquí en persona!! ¡¡Soy tu Fan!! – Tomo aire - ¡¡Eres tan guapo y genial!!

- ¡Hey Pilika! Estoy aquí recuerdas... - dijo ren enfadado

- Lo siento Ren, pero es que no todos los días conoces gente de la Tv ¿no? – sonri

Lyserg los miró y sonrió disimuladamente, la chica peliazul le había llamado mucho la atención, con esa minifalda...a quien no. Pero se podía ver a simple vista que ren y pilika estaban enamorados y no podía quitarle la novia a uno de sus amigos... ¿o si? ... Suspiro... ¡No! ¡No podía!

- Saben, tengo que retirarme – interrumpió el ingles

- Si acabas de llegar – dijo ren

- Es que tengo cosas que hacer – sonrió y se le quedo viendo a pilika

- Bueno, esta bien... nos vemos luego – los amigos se estrecharon la mano.

Lyserg se acercó a Pilika, tomo su mano y le dio un beso en ella – Nos vemos luego señorita – No podía evitar sentir tanta atracción por ella, desde que la vio la cautivo... Salio del lugar dejando ala pareja solos.

Ren frunció levemente el seño, no le gustaba esa mirada... Lyserg tenía apariencia de ángel, pero... cuando eran adolescentes le fascinaba robar novias, ¡Ja! Si suena raro, pero las apariencias engañan ¿no?

Se quito las gafas negras y camino hasta el chico que yacía sentado bajo a un árbol

- ¿Por qué me hablaste Yoh? – se sentó a lado de él

-Tardaste... - tomo su mano.

Estaban en un hermoso y solitario parque, perfecto para que los dos se frecuentaran, ahí nadie los vería...

-Si lo se, pero respóndeme... - lo miró a los ojos

- Hao va a pedirte matrimonio – suspiro fastidiado

- Ah, ya veo... - respondió muy tranquila

Yoh la miró y arqueo una ceja - ¿Por qué tan tranquila? ¡No me digas que si te quieres casar con él...! – Frunció el seño y alzó la vos - ¡Entonces todo conmigo fue una simple aventura y que tú no me amas! ¡Y yo que estoy loco por ti! No es... - fue silenciado por un beso de la rubia

- Cállate... - se separo lentamente de él – No vuelvas a decir tantas estupideces, primero si Hao me pediría matrimonio lo rechazaría, segundo esto no es una 'simple aventura' y tercero yo igual estoy loca por ti... - beso la punta de la nariz del castaño – Eres un tonto... -

- Lo siento Anna... - sonrió – los celos enloquecen... -

- No confías en mi eeeh... - se puso de pie

-¡Claro que confió en ti! – La jalo del brazo haciendo que ella cayera enzima de él y la abrazo – Te adoro...- le susurro al oído – Todo es perfecto cuando estas junto a mi, todos los problemas se acaban y mi mundo se llena de paz cada vez que siento tu piel, cada vez que te beso, cada vez que siento tu aroma... Te amo Anna – beso su frente

- ¡Hey! Desde cuando hablas tan profundo – dijo con sarcasmo – Yo igual te amo Yoh... -

_**Continuara...**_

****

**_Nota:_** Lo siento mucho... tarde un pedo (mucho xD) en subir este capítulo, es que la verdad no sabía que escribir y tengo escuela =/ ...¡No sabía que poner de titulo! jajajajajaj

**I'm so sorry! por tardar y por este capitulo tan corto**

Si el Capítulo esta raro... pues mi imaginación esta de mierda -O-

**¡¡Muchas Gracias a TODOS por los Reviews!!**

_Los contestare luego... ahora tengo algo de flojera --_

**See ya!!**

**Cuídense **

**Los ricos también roban --- NaCo Rlz!! **


	8. Solo un beso

**Una Noche...**

**Capitulo Ocho: _Solo un Beso..._ **

****

**S**e acostó en su sillón, tomó el control de la Tv y la prendió, dispuesto a pasar una tarde llena de flojera. Bostezó unas tres veces seguidas y cerró sus ojos. El sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casa, lo que asusto al joven que ya estaba apunto de entrar al maravilloso mundo de los sueño. Se puso de pie, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver a la dueña de su pensamiento frente a él con una enorme y bella sonrisa iluminando su angelical y dulce rostro. Él igual le sonrió y la invito a pasar. Se dirigieron a la sala, que estaba echa un desastre... y tomaron asiento.

- Lamento el desorden - rasco su azulada cabellera y recibió una sonrisa como respuesta - Y... ¿Qué haces aquí Tamao? –

- Prometí hacerte una Cena – dijo dulcemente

- ¿Cocinaras para mi? – sus ojos se iluminaron

- Por supuesto – se puso de pie - ¿Qué te gustaría para cenar? –

'_Lo que sea... con que este echo por ti... me hace feliz'_ pensó y sonrió – Lo que tú quieras Tamao - ...

_E_n un corto lapso de tiempo la Joven puso en marcha su gran don para la cocina, así dando como resultado una deliciosa cena, digna para los Dioses. El chico estaba más que satisfecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tan exquisitamente, limpio su boca y sonrió.

- Estuvo delicioso... –

- Me alegra que te aya gustado Horo... - acomodo su cabello - ¿Qué te gustaría de postre? –

- De postre pues... ¿Que tal si vamos a comprar un rico pastel de chocolate? -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salieron de la casa. Ya era de noche, caminaban por las calles que eran iluminadas por los faros que habían en cada esquina. El camino era silencioso, solitario y agradable, perfecto para una pareja de enamorados buscando un poco de privacidad. Horo iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentía tan feliz de tener a Tamao junto a él, aunque sea solo caminando. Él siempre soñó caminar por estos rumbos con Tamao, solo que tomados de la mano y siendo melosos. Suspiro resignado, sabía que ella haría eso solo con Yoh, solo con la persona que ama no con la que quería, porque él sabía que Tamao lo que quería mucho pero simplemente como un bueno amigo o hermano y nada mas... bueno eso creía él.

Llegaron al lugar donde vendían pasteles de todo tipo de sabores, tamaños y formas, y todo lo que tenga que ver con golosinas. A Tamao le fascinaba comer pasteles sobre todo si eran de Fresa. Paso su mirada por los estantes donde estaban los deliciosos postres, examinando cada uno de ellos para elegir el más sabroso. Su vista se poso a un pequeño pastel digno para dos personas, con fresas alrededor y adornado con merengue. Sonri

- Este me gusta – tomo el pastel entre sus manos

- Se ve delicioso - contesto el chico

Después de haber pagado el pastel salieron del lugar y regresaron a la casa del Horo. Al llegar se sentaron frente al televisor mientras comían el postre, parecía una pijamada solo que sin quedarse a dormir, bueno eso dependía de los dos jóvenes.

- Tamao... - volteó a verla - ¿Yoh no se pondrá celoso de que estés tan tarde aquí? –

-No... - su rostro se entristeció - Yoh no es así... además no sabe que estoy aquí – apenas pudo sonreír, le dolía que su prometido no le hiciera caso como antes, con eso de su _'trabajo' _ya no tenía tiempo para ella. Horo decidió no interrogarla mas, sabía que se sentía triste pero no sabía el por que, solo se limitó a darle una linda sonrisa, lo cual a Tamao la tranquilizó mucho.

Siguieron disfrutando su delicioso pastel, Horo contemplaba a Tamao ¿Quién no lo haría?, Tamao era una mujer bastante hermosa. Cada mujer tenía su propia forma de llamar la atención, Pilika era sexy y atrevida, Anna tenía unos ojos sensuales al igual que su perfecta figura y Tamao tenía esa hermosa dulzura y belleza que la caracterizaba... y eso volvía loquito a Horo.

Su miraba no se apartaba ni un segundo de ella, Tamao lo noto y se sonrojo, trato de desviar la mirada del Peliazul pero le fue imposible. Horo noto que cerca del labio de la chica quedaban unos pequeños residuos de pastel, se acercó lentamente a ella, tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y con su lengua quito los residuos. Tamao se quedo inmóvil... El joven siguió con su labor, ya que estaba en eso... para que detenerse. Se alejo un poco de ella y la miró, ella tenía cerrado los ojos y la boca levemente abierta como diciéndole _'bésame ya', _él no perdió mas tiempo y la beso por primera ves. Su sueño mas añorado se había echo realidad, sentir el sabor de los labios de la mujer que mas amaba....

Sintió esa sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía al besarse... Mariposas en el estomago, el corazón late como loco y esa sensación de haber tocado las nubes, de haber llegado al cielo... Correspondió al beso... No entendía porque, había correspondido a tal acción... Ella solo quería a Horo como un amigo... ¿o no?; tal vez solo lo hizo porque se sentía sola, saben... las personas necesitan sentirse queridas de ves en cuando. Salió de su transe (se podría decir así) y se separó de Horo, negó con la cabeza, dijo con desesperación que esto no estaba bien y salió de la casa del chico como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Él la persiguió, tratando de disculparse... pero no la alcanzó, ella ya se había subido al taxi y ser había marchado de ahí... Se sentía muy culpable por haberse atrevido a besarla, pero la vez se sentí tan feliz porque ella había correspondido al beso... - A un tengo esperanza... - susurro y miró a la hermosa luna que descansaba en el oscuro cielo.

**

* * *

**

****

****

**S**ábado por la mañana.

Caminaban tomados de la mano por el centro comercial, una enorme sonrisa adornaban sus rostros. Iban... pues se podría decir disfrazados, los dos vestían ropa muy casual, tenían lentes negros y una gorra... para que no los descubrieran... es mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no?... Como han de suponerse los dos tortolos eran Yoh y Anna, felices de la vida...

Se soltaron de la mano, el castaño fue a comprar unas bebidas, mientras la chica se detuvo frente a una tienda donde había un gran televisor que transmitía una pasarela de modas, con las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, con las que tenía mejores curvas y peinados perfectos... ¿Pensara Yoh que ellas son mas lindas que ella?, sacudió su cabeza... en que estupideces pensaba...

- Tu eres mucho mas hermosa que esas... - sigilosamente se acercó a anna y beso su mejilla asiéndola estremecer, es como si hubiera leído su mente - Eres las perfección personalizada... - sonrió.

- Si, lo se – dijo con orgullo – Y espero que nunca te vayas a fijar en esas chicas perfectas... o mejor dicho 'Mentiras Perfectas' – frunció el seño

- Por supuesto que no Annita, para que fijarme en ellas si te tengo a ti... eres la mejor y además... - apretó el trasero de chica -... todo lo tuyo es natural... - guiño un ojo sensualmente - y mientras siga así, yo seguiré contigo - dijo esto último en broma.

Anna le dio un leve codazo en las costillas – Tonto... -

Siguieron conversando entrenidamente, cuando Anna fijo su vista a uno de los pasillo del enorme lugar, y visualizó a dos personas muy conocidas para ellos acercándose. Rápidamente jalo a Yoh de la mano y se metieron a una de las tiendas. Suspiró aliviada, al darse cuenta que la pareja se había ido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico confundido

- Es que Ren y Pilika casi nos descubren... -

- je, je, je... no los note – rió.

- Era de suponerse... - dijo con un aire de fastidio. Fijo su vista a la pared del lugar, había una hermosa foto de un bebé. Sonrió enternecida.

- Disculpen... - dijo un vos femenina - ¿Se les ofrece algo? – sonrió.

La pareja se dio vuelta y observó le lugar en donde estaban, era una tienda donde habían cantidades de cosas para bebés. Anna tomó entre sus manos unos pequeños zapatitos – Que ternura... - susurro.

La mujer detrás del mostrador volvió a preguntar - ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – Como repuesta obtuvo la sonrisa de yoh - ¿Usted y su esposa buscan algo en especial para sus hijos? –

'_Mi esposa' _pensó Yoh, le fascinaba la idea de que algún día se casaría con Anna y tendrían hijos. Que viviría por siempre y para siempre con ella, siendo feliz... - Si... - contesto yoh – MI ESPOSA y yo queremos ese oso de felpa que esta detrás de usted - era un oso bellísimo y muy tierno. La señorita tomo al oso y lo metió a una bolsa, el castaño pago y tomo a su amada de la mano, así saliendo del lugar.

- ¿Por qué lo compraste? – pregunto la rubia

- Es para nuestro hijo – le regalo una sonrisa llena de paz

- ¿Nuestro hijo? –

El moreno se detuvo y la abrazo – Si mi Annita, algún día nos casaremos y tendremos hijos – beso su frente – Y espero que ese día llegue pronto –

Ella lo abrazó aun más fuerte – En el condiciones que estamos... - una traviesa lagrima rodó por su mejilla – No creo que ese día llegue tan pronto... -

- Vamos Annita, Todo estará bien... - con su dedo quito la lagrima – No llores, Las niñas bonitas que lloran se ponen feas. – dijo en tono infantil, a lo que anna sonrió. – Ya veras que estaremos juntos siempre, tendremos una casa en la playa, hijos, un perro, un gato y si es posible... - alzo sus brazos - ¡Un elefante! – rió.

- ¿Un elefante? Estas loco – se comenzó a reír, él siempre la hacia sentir bien.

- Sipi, un elefante y un gran árbol de naranjas –

La rubia suspiró – Hasta crees que lo permitiría... - lo tomó de la mano – Vayamos a comer un helado ¿si? – el castaño afirmo y se fueron a disfrutar de un delicioso postre, de un delicioso momento juntos. Pensando en su futuro de marido y mujer.

_Hasta que la muerte los separe..._

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

****

****

**Nota:** ¿Pues que les pareció?, me dieron ganas de hacerle una partecita a HoroxTamao, ya que pues no quiero hacerla sufrir tanto xD (me cae mal pero igual pobrecita) Espero que les aya sido de su agrado ;.;... perdón por tardar en subir los capítulos... TT

**Reviews:**

**Andrea-k-16: No quiero hacer sufrir a hao, él no tiene la culpa... pero es parte del fic así que.... Sufrirá xD**

**Megumi-sk o keiko xD: Fan? -Se sonroja- Gracias xD**

**Beu: Gracias por dejar review ;O; y HoroxPilikaxLyserg xD se me hace raro o.o, pero no me quedan mas personajes... bueno si... pero no xDDDD**

**Priss: Espero que te guste este capitulo ;)**

**May-Sk: Si, hace poco termine de leer el fic _Amor y destino dos juegos prohibidos_, mi fic contra esa es una porquería. Esa historia esta muy bien relatada, el trama TODOOOOOO! Y no me quiero copiar de ella ;O;... no quiero que me digan plagiadora xD**

**Galatea dream: Sip se aman xD, y no te mueras ke aquí esta la continuación xD**

**Rika no Miko: -mi le tira sangre de yoh y hao a rika- Ahí esta tu sangre xD ntc... Tus ideas son buenas ñoñ y me sirven, aporta más o.o xD**

**HaoStar: Gracias, Gracias xD me hacen sonrojar.**

**Indhira Morillo: Ayuda? O.o oki doki xD , si Alaben a los santuarios xD**

**Gracias nn**


	9. Un mal entendido

**Una Noche...**

**Capitulo Nuevo: _Un mal entendido..._ **

**-**

**L**a noche en verdad era hermosa, fría pero bellísima... así como la mujer que lo acompañaba de la mano. Entraron a un Bar, uno elegante. Tomaron asiento cerca de una ventana y pidieron unas bebidas. Mientras esperaban lo que pidieron, el moreno contemplaba a su acompañante, siempre tan bella y deslumbrante. Hace tiempo que no salía a cenar con ella, ni pasaba una noche en su cama... y eso es lo que planeaba hacer esta noche pasar un momento placentero entre sus piernas y aparte de eso darle el anillo que le compro... y talvez pedirle que sea su esposa.

- Casarse... - dijo de repente la rubia que tenía su mirada fija a una feliz pareja que hace unos segundos se acababa de comprometer, la chica "afortunada" lloraba a mares, mientras el chico le ponía el anillo.

- Si, con la persona que mas amas – dijo hao, haciendo estremecer la rubia.

- Pero sabes... - decía Anna mientras una mesera se acercaba y colocaba las bebidas enfrente los jóvenes. Tomó un sorbo de la suya y comenzó a jugar con el vaso - ... aun no estoy lista para casarme –

Hao sintió algo extraño en pecho, no sabía que era... ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? ¿Rechazo?, el nunca había sentido algo así. ¿Cuantas mujeres no matarían por casarse con él?... Talvez todas... menos una: Anna

- Si, es verdad... - metió su mano a su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con la pequeña caja que escondía – Pero aun así... - dijo en susurro, ella no alcanzó a escucharlo – Esto es para ti Anna... - saco la pequeña caja y la abrió, así deslumbrando la vista de la chica – No... no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio... - dijo al notar su mirada confundida – Solo es un presente, lo mejor para la mejor... - se puso de pie, se acercó a ella, la tomo de la mano y con delicadeza le coloco el anillo... - Para que sepas lo importante que eres para mi – le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Anna no sabia que decir, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un hermosa sonrisa - Gracias Hao, pero no tenias porque molestarte... - inspecciono el diamante – Es bellísimo... - Hao se sentía feliz al ver la sonrisa de anna adornando su rostro.

Estuvieron ahí un largo tiempo, hablando, riendo y por parte de hao besándola y acariciándola. Ella por su parte, no correspondí a las 'atenciones' de Hao. - ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos? – bostezó la rubia y Hao afirmó.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Habían llegado al departamento de Anna. Hao la traía cargada ya que se había quedado dormida en el auto, la recostó en su cama y acarició sus rubios cabellos.

¿Por qué lo volvía tan loco?... habían pasado semanas sin alimentar sus 'necesidades', muchas mujeres hermosas y voluptuosas habrían aceptado pasar cada noche durante esas semanas con él, solo para satisfacerse. Pero a todas las había rechazado por mas hermosas que fueran, por que con la única que quería pasar la noche era con ella... con Anna, aunque sea solo durmiendo, tenerla a su lado lo hacía el hombre mas feliz de este mundo.

En eso comprendió, que lo que sentía por ella ya no era mas una simple obsesión, ya no era solo lujuria y sexo, se había convertido en algo mas grande y nuevo para él... en_ Amor_.

Se acostó a lado de la rubia que estaba profundamente dormida y la abrazó. La noche no había salido como él lo había planeado, pero en verdad... no importaba. Comenzó a acariciar su tersa piel blanca... - Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie... - susurro a su oído – _Te amo_... - beso su mejilla. Le pareció gracioso, nunca había estado en una cama con una mujer sin hacer nada... _'Lo que hace el amor' _rió.

Cerró lentamente los ojos y así partió al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa satisfactoria adornando su rostro.

* * *

****

****

**E**ra de mañana. Como siempre lo acompañaba su sonrisa imborrable del rostro, hoy tenía planeado raptarse a su amada y llevarla a un paseo por la ciudad.

Después de subir sabe dios cuantos pisos, estaba frente a la puerta del departamento. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Entro silenciosamente para poder sorprenderla; se dirigió a la habitación y entro... sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la sorpresa se la llevo él...

Sintió como si una bala atravesara su corazón lenta y dolorosamente. Su imborrable sonrisa... desapareció, para darle paso a un expresión de tristeza, dolor y sorpresa... ¡¿Qué demonios hacia Hao con ella?!... ¡¿Por qué estaban en la cama abrazados?!... - _¿Por... por qué? – _susurro. Ahora la rabia lo invadió, al notar que los dos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez habían pasado una noche espectacular por eso la sonrisa... y... y eso, ¡eso que traía en el dedo!...

¿Un anillo?

'_De compromiso... supongo...' _

¡Y ella que prometió no aceptarlo!

'_Entonces... todo eso de que me amaba era ¿una vil mentira?...' _bajo la mirada y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí.

Subió a su auto y se fue... se fue sin pedir ninguna explicación pero... ¿Por qué pedirla?, si era lógico lo que pasaba... ¡Él solo fue un juguete para ella! ¿¡Un maldito títere!?

Estaba más que enfadado, estaba decepcionado... él que se había vuelto loco por ella, totalmente ¡LOCO! y ella pisoteando su corazón como si fuera una simple basura.

Siguió manejando sin rumbo alguno, tenía tantas ganas de morir en ese momento... morir por amor. Pero no moriría, porque tenía que enfrentarla primero y preguntarle porque lo utilizó.

Había llegado muy lejos, ahora estaba a las afueras de la ciudad donde se sentía la soledad. Por fin se de tuvo... apoyó su cabeza al volante y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, nunca se había sentido de esa forma... nunca. Pero no lloro, se contuvo...

Salió del auto y se subió al techo de éste... se quedo ahí por un largo tiempo, contemplando la naturaleza.

Y preguntándose... _¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?¡_

Siempre es malo sacar conclusiones por adelantado... y mas si los celos son los que lo sacan.

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

**A**lzó sus brazos al cielo y sonrió. Hoy era un día genial para salir a hacer ejercicios. Se agacho y amarro bien su tenis - ¡Hoy me siento bien! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Y te ves muy bien... - sintió que le susurraron al oído - ¡Bueno Días Señorita Pilika! – se escucho con mucho entusiasmo.

La peliazul se dio vuelta y se encontró con esos ojos verdes profundos... '_Señorita' _pensó y comenzó a reírse - Buenos Díaz Lyserg –

El ingles arqueo una ceja - ¿Qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia? –

- No es nada... - tomó aire y se calmo - ¿Y que haces por aquí?

- Pues salí a dar un paseo, a conocer la ciudad... - no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo, sus mini-shorts y esa blusa muy ajustada... así dejando volar la imaginación. En realidad la deseaba... demasiado. Aunque no podía hacerlo, él estaba comprometido con una tal Jeanne y se supone que "la amaba" y además era novia de su amigo Ren, bueno la verdad eso no importaba ya había echo los mismo cientos de veces... - ¿Me acompañarías por la ciudad? – preguntó.

- Con mucho gusto, pero solo será por un rato... - miró su reloj – Tengo que encontrarme con Ren en dos horas – le sonrió. El inglés afirmó.

Bueno, se había decidido... conquistaría a Pilika a como de lugar, bueno con llevarla a la cama sería mas que suficiente, además de que hace tiempo no tenía sexo ya que su 'amada' prometida salía de viaje muy seguido, con eso de que es actriz.

Así que el primer paso de su plan llamado "Llevármela a la cama y hacer lago mas que dormir" por Lyserg Diethel, era ganar su confianza y hacer un muy buen amigo de ella y después... la cama. Un muy buen plan, así que no perdería tiempo y lo pondría en marcha... - ¿Quiere ir a tomar algo conmigo Sra. Pilika? – pregunto muy cortésmente

- Dime Pilika... - sonrió – No Señorita que ya no me queda ja, ja, ja – comenzó a carcajearse

Y el plan comenzó bien...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

* * *

**Nota: no se que me dio por escribir eso o.o... después de tanto "te amo" que aya bronca ¿no? xD**

**Me quedo corto o.o... comencé a escribir bien inspirada y puuuf! Se esfumo xD**

**Igual espero que les aya gustado. **

**Tengo pensado escribir otro Fic, claro de YohxAnna xD y ya saben Anna casada con Hao, surgen problemitas o.o... etc... etc. xD, Bueno tengo pensado, talvez no lo haga o.o... xD no e terminado uno y comienzo otro n.nU eso me paso con el Fic de_ La pesadilla._**

_**Tsureku**: che loca xDDDD_

_**Daedody:** Pues cunado la piensa dejar... no se o.o... eso es la emoción xD _

_**Andrea-k-16**: Mmm... es que me gusta pensar en Hao como mujeriego, lujurioso xD _

_**Megumi-sk:** pues Tamao ya tiene con que entretenerse, pero Hao ahora esta enamorado y pues... quien sabe que pase xD_

_**Priss:** El próximo Capitulo, si va haber mas Anna e Yoh. Espero que te aya gustado este._

_**Serena**: Que bueno que te gusta, y si así es más emocionante, estar con las personas prohibidas._

_**Galatea Dream:** Pues Tamao esta confundida, si eso... confundida._

_**May-Sk:** La pesadilla! Te PROMETO! Que la próxima semana ya estará el nuevo capitulo. Por supuesto que no te pondría a elegir xD y thanx das ánimos._

_**Nobosy's Princess:** Claro que quedan Juntos, solo hay que darle emoción al fic. _

_**Rika No Miko:** Aquí hay un poco de LysergxPilika o mejor dicho Lyserg queriéndose coger a Pilika xD (que feos e escucho o.o), claro que te agrego a mi msn xD_

_**Annami:** Huuuuy ya los tiene grandes xD_

_**Beu:** D si el Hoto ya se prendió xD tiene que luchar... LUCHAR! xD_

**_Thanx x los reviews! Pura tonteria les contesto xDDDuuu_**

**Me hacen Feliz con sus comentarios. **

**Cuídense MUCHO!**

**No dejen de leer este Fic, que atrofia sus mentes 'sanas' o.ou **

**Lean mi Fic de La Pesadilla, cuando sea actualizada, que será pronto o.ó xD**

**Y no dejen de leer ¡Hana! Próximo capitulo que surgirá en Súper Mercado xD**


	10. ¿Adiós?

**Una Noche...**

**Capitulo Diez: ¿Adiós?**

**-**

**E**ntraba ya la tarde junto con la fría lluvia, se hallaba cansada de estar tratando de localizar al castaño. Ya habían pasado más de tres día y no lo había visto para nada. Lo hablaba a su celular, pero siempre estaba apagado o no contestaba, iba a su oficina y a su casa pero no estaba... No sabía que le sucedía, porque no se comunicaba con ella... Él no era así.

Suspiró cansada al recordar la noche que fue con Hao a cenar, y la sorpresa que se llevó al despertarse y verlo junto a ella. No quería darle más falsas esperanzas a Hao, sabía de ante mano que si terminaba con él muchas chicas de la larga fila de espera, correrían a sus brazos, así que no estaría solo. Pero bueno, no podía hacerse mala fama, todos ya sabían que el gran empresario Hao Asakura y la famosa diseñadora Anna Kyouyama eran pareja y muchos esperaban con ansias una gran boda...

Ya se imaginaba todo el alboroto que armaría si se descubriera que engaña a Hao con su hermano menor. De igual forma la reputación de Yoh se vería dañada, ya que se suponía que el se casaría, y se podría decir que era un ángel de dios con ese carácter tan dulce y tranquilo... Quien lo viera engañando a su prometida con la novia de su hermano... ¡Ja! Irónica la vida.

La verdad no importaba lo que dijera la gente... se amaban ¿no? Esa es la suficiente excusa. Pero por los últimos tres días parecía que el amor se había esfumado en el aire... - ¡Va! Ese tonto... - enterró su rostro en la almohada -... me esta haciendo sufrir - se quedo unos minutos así, pero ya no lo soporto mas, ella nunca había sufrido por un hombre y no iba a empezar ahora. Lanzó la almohada a la pared y salió de su casa para dirigirse a la de su amante.

_L_legó a su destino.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa del castaño, se puso de puntas y con su mano comenzó a buscar la llave que siempre dejaba el chico sobre el marco de la puerta. Sonrió al haberla encontrado, abrió la puerta y entro. Camino con pesados pasos hasta la sala donde se escuchaba que la televisión estaba prendida, seguro yoh estaba de flojo mirándola, se paró frente al Tv y ala apagó – Necesito hablar contigo Yoh... - se cruzó de brazos

El rostro de Yoh se torno serio, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar después de haber presenciado tal escenita. – No tenemos nada de que hablar... - dijo en tono seco

- Tal vez tú no... pero ¡Yo si! – aporreo su pie contra el suelo – Y me vas a escuchar... -

- No tengo ganas de escucharte ¿sabes? – se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para completar la lluvia – Además, ya se lo que me quieres decir... - suspiro melancólico. Anna solo se quedo callada para poder escuchar a la perfección lo que iba a decir – Se que me vas a decir que amas a Hao y que te vas a casar con él – apretó su puño con furia

- ¡¿Qué?! – La chica se quedo con la boca abierta - ¡¡Estas loco!! Eso es una mentira – gritó.

- Si como no... - la miró – Te vi con Hao en la cama... - se puso frente de ella – A puesto que tuvieron una noche espectacular, después de que te pidió matrimonio... - tomo la mano de la chica con un poco de fuerza y observo el anillo que aun tenía puesto - ... y tu le diste el Si... - la soltó y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a la rubia que tenía su expresión confundida.

- Solo estas diciendo idioteces – bufó - ¿Cuándo fue que me viste con Hao? - lo interrogó mientras se acercaba a él.

- Hace como 2 días... que fui en la mañana a verte y me encontré con la agradable sorpresita – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Mira Yoh... - tomo aire para no desesperase – No paso NADA con Hao ¿entiendes? –

- ¿Por que e de creerte? - aun la rabia y los celos lo invadían

- ¿Qué insinúas? – dijo mientras sentía que un tic molesto aparecía en su frente

- Pues tú ya sabes... - el castaño iba por malos pasos...

Anna entendió la indirecta de Yoh y sintió... sintió rabia, mucha rabia. - ¡¡No seas un maldito cobarde y di las cosas directamente...!! - vociferó.

- ¡Ja! Si eres capaz de engañar a tu noviecito Hao, apuesto que a mi igual, ya que solo soy una aventurilla ¿no? – Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Trato de contar hasta 10, respiro profundamente... pero ni eso la calmo. Yoh había sobrepasado la raya - ¡¡Ah!! ¡Entonces me estas dando a entender que soy una maldita mentirosa! – alzó los brazos y los dejo caer pesadamente.

- Al que le quede el saco... - dijo entre dientes - ... que se lo ponga – Ahora el vaso se había derrapado por completo.

- ¡Haaay si! Como si tu fueras un bendito ángel... - giró los ojos con fastidio – Se podría decir que... 'El burro hablando de orejas' – mordió su labio con enfado - ¡Huy! ¡Apuesto que eso de "Quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos y vivir felices para siempre" igual era una gran mentirota por parte tuya! – le gritó en la cara.

'_Eso no fue mentira...'_ pensó el chico, pero estaba tan molesto que no lo dijo. – ¡Y tu igual! ¡¡De que me amabas!! ¡¡Mentiras solo eso!! – los celos hablaban, no él.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! – Movía las manos frenéticamente – ¡¡¿Sabes que?!! ¡Piensa lo que quieras!! –

Los dos se miraron con fastidió, ninguno quería charlar con calma. Era el colmo, hace poco de acaramelados y ahora parecían dos fieras gruñendo por una tontería, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a tragar su orgullo para darle razón al otro. – Esto fue un error... - dijeron los dos en susurro con el ceño fruncido. Tanta terquedad, rabia y orgullo... cosas que no se deben mezclar. Ahora por eso...

- Esto no debió ocurrir desde un principio... - Yoh le dio la espalda. Habían dejado de gritar.

- Es verdad... - suspiró fastidiada – Ahora nos toca fingir que nada de esto sucedió... - saco un cigarro de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo colocó en la boca, después saco un encendedor y lo prendió. Eso la relajaba.

El moreno sintió el olor al cigarro y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que ella fumara, pero que mas le iba a hacer ahora ella ya no era nada de él – Si... - seguía de espaldas, no quería verla, no quería que lo viera con su semblante triste – Que seas feliz Anna, con mi hermano – un nudo se formo en su garganta.

- ¡Ya te dije que...! - iba a comenzar a gritar de nuevo, pero decidió no hacerlo – Esta bien, que tú igual seas muy feliz con Tamao – dejo caer su vicio al suelo y lo piso para que se apagara. Salió del lugar lentamente, con la frente en alto, sus ojos se tornaron fríos, sin sentimientos. No iba dejar que Yoh la viera derrumbarse ¡No Señor!

Después de salir de la casa del castaño, se subió a su auto. Estaba empapada, no se había molestado en cubrirse con algo antes de salir. Se mirón en el espejo, su rimel estaba corrido, pero no a causa de la lluvia. Tomo un trozo de papel de su bolso y limpio su rostro – Es mejor así – dijo tratando de convencerse pero no pudo, sabía que era mejor estar a lado del castaño y tener todos eso problemas y críticas por partes de la sociedad, que estar sin él y lamentarse. Pero lo echo, hecho está, y ella no iba a ir a disculparse con Yoh, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

La vio salir de su casa, en el momento que se perdió de vista su rostro serio se torno a uno de tristeza, habría querido tratar de detenerla, abrazarla y besarla, pero no... No lo haría, si ella ya no quería estar con él no había nada mas que hacer. Se sentó en el piso y pego su espalda a la pared. Se sentía destrozado, no sabía porque le había dicho tantas tonterías a Anna. ¿Por qué no la escucho? Talvez si lo hubiera echo no hubiera pasado nada de esto. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, seguiría su camino...

Entonces esto es un... _¿Adiós?_

* * *

**S**oplo su capuchino y lo bebió. Gracias a la lluvia hacía un poco de frío, uno agradable. Lamió sus labios para quitarse la espuma que había quedado por la bebida. Su mirada se fijo hacía la ventana, miraba las calles solitarias, nadie se atrevía a caminar por las aceras con esta lluvia. A él le gustaba este clima, era refrescante, y lo único que de ganas de hacer era estar acostado viendo una buena película mientras sentías el calido cuerpo de la persona amada a lado tuyo. Suspiró con melancolía. 

- ¿Que te pasa? – la vos de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos

- No, nada – sonrió.

- Andas muy melancólico... - lo miró – Y pensativo, y eso de pensar a ti no te queda... - dijo con burla

- hoy no tengo muchas ganas de pelear Ren... - comenzó a jugar con la espuma de su capuchino

- Vamos Horo, cuéntame que es lo que te pasa... -

- Bueno pues... es que... -

- ¡Vamos Dilo! – arqueó una ceja.

El peliazul tomo aire – Bese a Tamao... - se sonrojo levemente

- ¡¡Enserio!! – se sobresalto y sonrió - ¡Felicidades por ti Horo! Pero...- se repuso – pobre de Yoh ahora que... -

- No, no lo malinterpretes... a ella no le gusto el beso – su vos sonó triste

- ¿Cómo que no le gusto? ¿Pero lo acepto no? –

- Si lo acepto pero lo juego se fue como alma que lleva el diablo... -

- ¡Pero lo acepto! – aporreo sus manos en la mesa

- Si, ¿y que? – tomo un panecillo que estaba cerca de él y se lo metió a la boca

- Eres duro para razonar... - se rió – Lo acepto, eso quiere decir que si le atraes, si no fuera así, apuesto que te hubiera dado una reverenda bofetada – miró a su amigo, el cual ahora tenía una mirada de esperanza – Aun tienes una Gran oportunidad Hotito... -

- Si, Gracias Ren... me diste ánimos – sonrió, pero luego frunció levemente el ceño – Pero no me llames Hotito...- lo miró amenazadoramente – Por cierto, ¿Cómo te va con mi hermana? –

- Pues bien... - se quedo callado por unos segundos – Pero ahora anda mas con Lyserg que conmigo... creo que le gusta... - se molesto en tan solo imaginarse a Pilika y a Lyserg Juntos.

- ¿Quién es Lyserg? – preguntó incrédulo

- Un amigo... - bufo – Un amigo mujeriego... que me quiere quitar a mi novia –

- Con esos amigos para que quieres enemigos... - rió – Pero hasta crees que Pilika va a caer en sus trampitas Ren, ella te ama, su mirada se ilumina cuando te ve... Eres todo para ella – le brindo una sonrisa cálida. – No dejes que ese tal Lyserg te la quite, aunque lo dudo... mi hermana no es así, confía en ella –

- Si, lo se, confió en Pilika... pero no en Lyserg – apretó sus puños. No le gustaba para nada que su amiguito quisiera quitarle a su novia, ala persona más importante para él.

No lo permitiría...

* * *

**S**e encontraba pegada al marco de la puerta, mientras veía la lluvia caer. Estaba confundida por el sentimiento extraño que había surgido en ella, desde que lo había besado. Había sentido lo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía al besar a su prometido... _Mariposas en el estomago. _Comenzó a oler humo, miro hacía el horno de donde provenía, rápidamente lo apegó y saco de el un pastel quemado. Suspiró...

Se sentó, apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y su rostro en sus manos. Esto ya no era un sentimiento simple de solo amistad... Era Algo más, algo que la volvía loca por dentro... Por que esto ya no era querer... era... era... ¡No! ¡No podía! Ella se iba a casar, amaba a su prometido.

Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a un espejo – No Tamao... no llores – se decía a si misma mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas – Tienes que ser fuerte... Horo es lo un amigo, una amigo al que aprecias mucho... y eso es todo. –

Una sonrisa falsa adorno su rostro...

_**Continuara...**_

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

* * *

_**

**_Nota: _Perdón por la tardanza, es que no sabía que escribir.Primero tenía pensado que este capitulo se trataría de que Yoh y Anna hablarían sobre lo sucedido, después besos, besos y felices. Pero no se que me paso que le di otra vuelta, ahora se separaron. Espero que les aya gustado, a mi me encanta que hayan problemas. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hay HoroxTamao, un trío dinámico LysergxPilixRen y pues... disfruten la separación de Yoh y Anna. **

**Lo siento, no e podido actualizar La pesadilla, se me olvido el objetivo de esté je,je,je xD Pero pronto esta listo.**

**Muchas Gracias por su reviews, a todos. Por cierto, a Rika no Miko, muy buena idea la tuya, ya la tenía en la cabeza, solo que será poquito diferente. xD**

**¡Todos son tan lindos!**

**_¡Recen porque aya pasado mi examen de química y biología! ¡Y para que pase el semestre! xDDD_**

_**Cuídense ;) **_


	11. Navidad

**Una noche**

**Capitulo Once: Navidad**

**-**

**T**_anto… para nada_.

**D**os meses habían pasado, dos meses sin hablarse, sin verse… y todo por una tontería. Ninguno quiso ceder, ninguno quiso tirar su orgullo a la basura para darle la razón al otro. Que estúpidos.

Y ahora habían cometido un gran error, engañarse a ellos mismos. Tratando de hacerse creer que no se amaban, que preferían estar con sus supuestas amadas parejas, tratando de olvidar sus aventuras… como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella olvidándolo de la única forma posible… tratando de acostarse con Hao, pero cada vez que lo intentaba venía a su mente Yoh. Se miró al espejo y trato de sonreír, pero le fue imposible. Cerró los ojos al sentir que la abrazan por la cintura y besaban su cuello, y lo primero que vino a su mente fue Yoh… Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa lujuriosa pero a la vez sincera de Hao.

- Te pasare a buscar a la 8, espero que estés lista – le susurro al oído

- ¿Para que? -

- Para que más… - se abrió paso y comenzó a mirarse al espejo – Hoy es Navidad y celebraremos en casa de Manta ¿recuerdas? –

- Así… - dijo desanimada.

- Bueno nos vemos – se acercó a ella, la beso apasionadamente y salió del lugar.

- ¡Va! Que ganas de ir a esa fiesta – se dijo a si misma mientras se abotonaba su blusa – Sobre todo porque ese tonto va estar ahí… - suspiro cansada. No lo quería ver, no quería que volviera despertar esa agradable desesperación cuando lo veía y menos quería verlo feliz junto con Tamao, sí, ella era su amiga, quería su felicidad y todo pero… que Yoh no estuviera involucrado – Esta será una navidad pesada – terminó de alistarse, salió de su casa para poder despejar su mente… se fue de compras.

* * *

**S**us mejillas se tornaron rojas, sus manos templaron dejando caer los platos que sostenía, y todo porque se sentía nerviosa solo al pensar que hoy lo vería después de ese incidente, que aunque le costaba aceptarlo… la lleno de vida.

- ¿Qué sucede Tamao? Escuche que algo se cayo – entro a la cocina donde se encontraba la joven recogiendo los platos descuartizados - ¿Estas bien? – se acercó a ella y la ayudo a limpiar.

- Si estoy bien – le sonrió dulcemente

El castaño solamente sonrió y la miró, la contemplo. No podía negarlo, Tamao era muy bella, cariñosa, atenta… pero no era Anna. No importaba cuanto tratara de sacársela de la cabeza, siempre había algo que le recordaba a ella, como cuando comía helado… Su exterior tan frío que te hacía temblar, pero cuando lo probabas… era tan dulce… que solo se te antoja probar más. Sonrió.

* * *

**F**runció el ceño, tomo un sorbo de su exótica bebida y se cruzó de brazos. ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba!? Dos meses, ¡Dos malditos meses y su plan no había tenido frutos! Ninguna mujer se había resistido a él, no entendía el porque… ¿Era en verdad que Pilika estaba tan enamorada de Ren como para no caer en sus encantando?

Lo había intentado todo, la halagaba cada cinco minutos, le compraba flores, le sonreía dulcemente, la seducía, pero nada… Ella simplemente daba las gracias, ¿Para que demonios quería un simple 'Gracias'? ¡Mejor que se lo agradeciera en cama! ¿No?

Tomo el último sorbo de su bebida y estaba dispuesto a llamar a recepción para que le trajeran otra, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su lujoso cuarto de hotel. Se levanto de su cómodo asiento y con pereza abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – dijo fastidiado

- Así saludas a tu prometida después de tanto tiempo – la miró de arriba abajo, observo su perfecta figura, su cabello grisáceo, sus penetrantes ojos y frunció el ceño. Era lo último que faltaba, que ella llegara. Sí, Jeanne era preciosa, sexy… pero insoportable. Siempre aparentaba ser un ángel, pero por dentro era el mismo diablo en carne y hueso. – ¡Vamos Lyserg! ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?... Soy tu prometida… ¿lo recuerdas? – Frunció el ceño – Además toda esa bola de estúpidos admiradores me están siguiendo… - quito a Lyserg de su camino, tiró las maletas al piso y se acostó en la cama.

- Si bastante estúpidos… - se sentó a lado de ella - … por admirarte – rió.

La joven tomo una almohada y golpeo al ingles – Idiota… - frunció el ceño simulando molestia y después rió – Te extrañe tanto – lo abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- También te extrañe - Lyserg se dio vuelta y beso a su prometida. Aunque la comparar con el diablo, no podía negar que era la única mujer que lo soportaba por quien en verdad era, que se había decidido unirse a él a pesar de saber su famita de llevar a cualquiera a la cama… bueno tampoco ella era una santa y además era la única que podía entablar una discusión con él y terminarla en la cama.

* * *

**H**abía caído la nieve, junto con la noche, un bello espectáculo para los ojos. La gente reuniéndose con sus familias para festejar esta noche. La mansión de joven heredero Manta Oyamada estaba repleta de gente, familiares ya amigos. La fiesta era de gala, como todas las demás que el Joven organizaba. Todos bailaban y platicaban alegremente, el ambiente era de lo más cálido.

Entro deslumbrante con su vestido negro ceñido a su blanca piel, su pareja que venía del brazo se sentía excelente, por ser dueño de aquella hermosa mujer. Saludaron a sus conocidos con una enorme sonrisa, mientras comentaban lo bien que se veían.

Sintió como si una daga se enterrara en su corazón, al visualizar al dueño de sus pensamientos tan feliz y sonriente como siempre junto a su prometida. _Que rápido olvida…_ pensó la chica, mientras ponía su mano en su corazón tratando de evitar que se salga. Aun lo amaba… lo amaba tanto. Sonrió melancólicamente.

- Mira Anna… - la saco de sus pensamientos – Ahí esta mi hermano, vamos saludarlo, tiene tiempo que no lo veía - sonrió. La tomo de la mano y caminaron hacía Yoh.

- Eh…eh… - se puso nervioso

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se detuvo y la miró a lo ojos

- No es nada – tomo aire y se calmo. Si Yoh ya era feliz ¿Por qué ella no? Así que trato de simular que estaba felizmente relacionada con Hao.

- Bien… - la tomo del mentón y la beso. Lo cuál no paso desapercibido por el menor de los Asakura, que hace unos segundos atrás contemplaba a la pareja. Noto como Anna cerró lentamente los ojos y sonrió para recibir el beso de su pareja. Se sentía dolido, esos labios habían sido suyos muchas veces… y los extrañaba. La miró de arriba a abajo, siempre tan hermosa, tan perfecta… tan ella.

- Hola Hermanito – Las vos de Hao lo hizo reaccionar

- Hola – dijo sin ánimos

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estas feliz de ver a tu hermano? – dijo con sarcasmo y poso su mirada en Tamao – Hola cuñadita, ¿bailas conmigo? – le sonrió. Tamao afirmo con la cabeza - ¿No te molesta verdad Yoh? – él negó con la cabeza – Muy bien, tu me prestas a tu prometida un momento y yo te presto a la mía – dijo en broma y salió a pista de baile junto con Tamao.

_Irónico ¿No?_

Anna dio media vuelta y se fue a la barra para tomar algo, no quería quedarse cerca de Yoh. Él la miró la siguió.

- Veo que eres feliz con Hao – se sentó a lado de ella y ordeno una bebida

- Si – mintió – Tú también eres feliz con tamao ¿no? –

- Si – mintió de igual manera. Un incomodo silencio se creo entre los dos…

- - -

**S**e sentía nervioso al verla en la pista de baile, con ese hermoso vestido rojo que le quedaba perfecto. Como la vería a la cara… ¿Cómo la enfrentaría después de lo sucedido?

- Vamos que esperas – le reprocho su amigo

- ¡Tu crees que es tan fácil Ren! – gritó.

- Se que no es fácil, pero tienes que arriesgarte Horo - lo consoló dándole palmaditas en la espalda – Así que… ¡Quita a Hao y baila con ella! – Lo empujó hacia la pista – Además… - miró Pilika quien lo miraba sensualmente - … tengo cosas que hacer – dijo con lujuria para después ir al encuentro con su novia.

Sus manos y piernas temblaron, tomo aire y se armo de valor para bailar con ella. Camino hasta ellos, se dio vuelta para ver a Ren y le diera animo, pero ya no estaba – Estúpido de Ren… me deja solo en este momento - Volvió a tomar aire, estaba a unos pasos de la pareja y se detuvo. _'¿Y si cuando me vea sale corriendo? ¿Y si lo único que quiera es abofetearme? ¡Ah! ¡Kami!... pero lo are no me importa' _pensó el joven mientras de nuevo tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Colocó su mano en el hombre de Hao, así deteniéndolos.

- Me… ¿me permites? – dijo con un poco de nervios

- Por supuesto – contesto Asakura – Dulce cuñada… espero no te moleste bailar con este cabeza hueca – sonrió maliciosamente y se marchó.

Temblaron al sentir contacto uno con el otro, él la tomo de la cintura y ella rodeo su cuello. No habían pronunciado una sola palabra por un par de minutos, así que Horo decidió romper el silencio.

- Tamao…- la llamó y ella lo miró – yo… yo… lo… lo siento mucho - bajo su mirada – Mira se que… hice mal al besarte… y si quieres golpearme hazlo… - se quedo callado un momento – Se que a ti no te agrado nada el beso porque amas a Yoh… pero… - ella sintió un escalofrió al sentir la mirada penetrante del chico –… pero… a mi si me agrado… y mucho… Tamao…- la tomo del mentón – Tú me vuelves loco - le sonrió y ella lloro – Tamao… yo – limpio su lagrima.

- Ven… - Tamao lo jalo de la mano y él solo la siguió.

- - -

**S**e escuchó un gemido por toda la enorme habitación, sus calidos cuerpos pegados uno al otro, las acaricias aumentaban de intensidad con cada segundo. Los dos se encontraban en paños menores, no desperdiciaban ni una sola oportunidad de estar solos y tocar el cielo cada vez que lo hacían.

- Re… Re… Ren… - gimió y trato de alejarlo un poco, pero el chico estaba muy entretenido mordisqueando uno de sus senos – Hazme… caso… ¡Reeeen!... – gritó su nombre al sentir la mano el chino explorando.

- ¿Qué sucede Pilika? – cambiaron de posición, así quedando ella sentada sobre él – ¿Por que me interrumpes? – hizo un puchero de reprocho.

- Creo que esta mal que estemos haciendo esto en la habitación de Manta – lo regaño y acarició su cabello

- Pero… era la mas cercana – beso su cuello

- Si… pero… - fue callada por un beso de Ren - ¿Y si nos descubren? –

- No lo creo… - le sonrió sensualmente – ahora sigamos… - la acostó de nuevo y se colocó enzima de ella. Toco, beso, lamió todo a su alcance, haciendo disfrutar cada vez más al cuerpo desnudo debajo suyo. Pilika cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios para no gritar. Sus uñas se clavaban en la cama, su espalda se curveaba en cada lamida de Ren… era un experto. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y algo llamo su atención… era un lucecilla roja que se parpadeaba en un rincón… Se quedo inmóvil.

- Ren… ren… - lo volvió a llamar la joven

- ¿Y ahora que? – dijo cansado

- Creo que si nos han descubierto… - apunto hacía la rincón – Es… es... una cámara de seguridad… - miró a Ren a los ojos y sonrió nerviosamente

- ¡Demonios! – se incorporo y se vistió.

- ¿Qué haces? – se puso su vestido

- Pues que más… - la miró – Recuperaremos esa cinta… - frunció el ceño.

- Estas loco… - arqueo una ceja

- Entonces… ¿prefieres que alguien más nos veas haciendo el amor? ¿Y después publiquen nuestro video en Internet? – Dijo en broma – Aquí la loca eres tú… - rió, la tomo de la mano – Ahora hay que buscar ese maldito cuarto de seguridad -

- - -

**R**espiro profundamente y se sentó en una de la bancas del extenso jardín de la mansión. Necesitaba aire freso, no podía soporta quedarse en el mismo lugar con él, ya que despertaba en ella la desesperación por lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Miró a su alrededor, ni un alma en pena… bueno solo ella, toda la gente se encontraba festejando felizmente dentro de la mansión.

Suspiro – No hubiera venido… -

- Ni yo… - escucho de tras de ella la vos de Yoh.

No respondió.

- Ya veo… - se sentó a lado de ella – Te ha dado por no hablarme – miró su perfecto perfil. Sus cabellos rubios que danzaban con el viento, esos ojos negros penetrantes… como la amaba. Y por eso ya no aguantaba más… echaría a un lado su orgullo y se disculparía con ella – Yo lo… - fue interrumpido

- Lo siento – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Lo amaba tanto que él había sido el único que pudo sacarle un 'lo siento' – Yo te amo y… -

Yoh la interrumpió limpiando sus lagrimas – Yo igual lo siento tanto… - acarició su mejilla – Fui un idiota al pensar que podía olvidarte… - sonrió – Te amo – la besó.

Anna se abrazo de Yoh y se quedaron así por un buen rato – Te extrañe tanto… -

- Igual yo – beso su frente.

Ahora todo estaba bien, talvez no era perfecto por que aun vivían en una mentira, pero cuando estaban juntos eso no importaba.

- - -

**H**abían estado corriendo varios pasillos en busca de su cinta, pero no había ni una sola huella del cuarto de seguridad.

- Espera aquí Ren – se acercó a una de las sirvientas y empezó a hablar con ella, mientras ren las veía raro.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – le preguntó cuando se acercó a él

- Ya se donde esta seguridad – sonrió, lo agarro de la mano y salieron corriendo.

Después de unos minutos de correr se detuvieron frente a una puerta que decía 'Seguridad'. Los dos sonrieron aliviados.

- Maldita casa enorme –

- Oye Ren… ¿Y si el guardia nos vio? – se puso roja

El chino abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrase con un hombre de unos 28 años durmiendo cómodamente en un sillón. – Creo que no nos vio - entro cautelosamente a la habitación

- Espera – lo detuvo - ¿Qué tal si despierta? –

- No lo ara –

- Pero… es mejor prevenir que lamentar – escondió a Ren tras una cortina y despertó al guardia – Disculpa… - lo llamó. El Joven se despertó y se quedo embobado, no podía creer lo que su adormilados ojos veía.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? –

- Ven – le dijo sensualmente, así sacándolo del cuarto. Ren entro corriendo, reviso todas las grabaciones hasta que encontró la de ellos dos en la habitación. Sonrió y salió de ahí. Miró a Pilika que coqueteaba al guardia para entretenerlo, le hizo una seña para que se fueran y ella hizo caso – Ah… lo siento me tengo que ir – sonrió y salió corriendo, dejando a un guardia muy perplejo.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó Ren

- Ufff… Ahora me siento aliviada – sonrió.

- Si… - una idea paso por su mente - ¿Qué tal si vemos la grabación? – una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres un pervertido! – Grito simulando enfado - ¿Dónde hay una video casetera? – sonrió de igual manera que el chino.

- - -

**S**e sentaron frente a una hermosa fuente de colores, ella contemplaba la caída de la nieve y él la contemplaba a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Tamao? – ahora estaba mas nervioso que nunca, esperando el rechazo.

- Horo yo… - sentía que el corazón se le salía cuando le había dicho que estaba loco por ella, y ahora se armaría de valor para decirle lo que en verdad sentía – Eh estado muy confundida desde el beso… as estado en mi mente cada minutos… yo… yo… no sabía lo que sentía, si era un simple cariño o era otra cosa… pero lo pensé mucho… - lo miró con ojos lloroso – Yo también estoy loca por ti – las lagrimas rodaron

Horo abrió enormemente los ojos, el corazón se le salía… no podía creer lo que escuchaba… era… era maravilloso – ¿Es enserio…? - tamao afirmo con la cabeza. Sonrió enormemente, limpio las lagrimas de su amada y la beso. Los dos sintieron, por primera vez lo que en verdad era el amor. – Pero… e… ¿Yoh? – se separo lentamente de ella

- Yo creía que amaba a Yoh… pero no es así… Te amo a ti – se sentía tan bien decirlo. Los dos se abrazaron, dándose calor uno al otro, mientras comenzaba para ellos una nueva vida.

- - -

**L**as ventanas del convertible rojo estaban empeñadas y cubiertas de nieve. La calle estaba solitaria, por eso nadie había notado como el auto se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y como las manos se marcaban en las ventanillas.

Aparto algunos mechones de su rostro y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante – Vaya… - gimió – Esto… si… es… estrenar… un auto – sonrió con lujuria.

- Si… - siguió con su labor de entrar y salir de su prometida.

- No… no… llegamos… a esa… dichosa… fiesta – pronunció con esfuerzo

- ¿En verdad querías ir Jeanne? – la miró a los ojos – Entonces vamos… -

- No – lo detuvo – Estoy mucho… mejor aquí – Los dos intercambiaron mirada con hambre de sexo y continuaron con su trabajo.

- - -

_H_ao buscaba a su Anna por todo el lugar, pero tan grande que se fastidio de hacerlo y prefirió… quedarse en la barra rodeado de hermosas chicas que darían lo que sea por pasar una noche con él. Disfrutaba ser el centro de atención, de ser alagado por lo poderoso y guapo que era. Que ego…

_**Continuara… **_

****

* * *

**Notas: Ya se… me quieren pegar por tardar tanto xD Lo siento mucho enserio, pero no sabia que escribir. Aunque sea, este capitulo me quedo un poco más largo que los demás ¿no? Oo. Espero les aya sido de su agrado. Me di cuenta… que en ningún momento se dijeron ¡Feliz Navidad! xD, pero bueno… NO todo se necesita decir.**

**Y…**

**¡Feliz Navidad! **

**Ojala que Santa les traiga lo que quieran, si no… demándenlo xDD**

**PD: Para los que leen la historia de Hana, no creo que vaya a haber capitulo de navidad, pero si habrá de año nuevo x3 y la de 'La pesadilla'… sorry por esa xD prometi que la iba a seguir… pero… que mala soy uu. xD**

In **every life** we have some _trouble_,  
when you _worry_ you make it **double**

**Don't** _worry_, **be** _Happy _


	12. Me vuelves loco

**Una Noche**

**Capitulo Doce: _Me vuelves loco_**

-

¿**Por qué me vuelves loco**?

¿Por qué cada vez que te veo me derrito? Y cuando no lo ago, me siento vació. No sabes cuanto me hiciste falta durante este tiempo, no… es verdad no sabes. No lo sabes y por eso ahora te lo digo, te entrego mi corazón por completo, desnudo mi alma ante ti y tú haces lo mismo. Esa traviesa mirada tuya me fascina y se que lo deseas tanto como yo.

La habitación es muy espaciosa, el hotel donde estamos es el mejor de la ciudad, pues claro, tú te mereces lo mejor, porque eres la mejor. Extasiado, veo como tu hermoso vestido negro cae al suelo. Te puedo jurar que cada noche soñaba con tu desnudo cuerpo, y ahora me siento en una fantasía. No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, cada noche que e pasado contigo me pasa lo mismo, tú haces que mi corazón lata a mil por hora y que mis mejillas se tornen rojas.

Te miró de arriba a abajo, guardando esa bella imagen en mi mente. Enserio te extrañe tanto… y no te voy a negar que no extrañe tu perfecto cuerpo, pero lo que en verdad extrañe de ti, fueron tus ojos. Esos profundos ojos negros, que con tan solo una mirada me haces caer a tus pies, así fue como me atrapaste… con una mirada. Extrañe caminar contigo en el parque tomados de la mano, extrañe tus regaños, extrañe nuestras pequeñas riñas que terminábamos con un beso, extrañe tu presencia…

Creo que debería ir a un Doctor, por que esto ya no es normal, todo me recuerda a ti, y por tu culpa, ¡Si te culpo!, no puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo, no puedo concentrarme en nada… solo en ti, así que se si me despiden tu me mantendrás.

Tus brazos rodean mi cuello, no puedo evitar soltar una risita desesperante, me besas mi oído y yo te respondo acariciando tu desnuda espalda. Escuchó que me susurras al oído cuanto me necesitabas y que te disculpabas por haber actuado tan tontamente, ¿Quién lo diría? ¡La Gran Anna Kyouyama disculpándose! Se cuanto trabajo te cuesta decir un simple 'Lo siento' ese orgullo tuyo es muy grande. También me disculpo por milésima vez y beso tu cuello. Tú eres un muy poderoso alcohol, con tan solo una probada, me dejas embriagado…

Caes en la cama y yo sobre ti, beso tu rostro, tu cuello, toco tus piernas… y tú solo gimes incitándome a drogarme más en ti. Mi lengua recorre la vereda entre tus pechos, tan perfectos, tan rígidos. No puedo evitar emocionarme y tocar todo lo que este a mi alcance, no todos los días un hombre puede saborear tan delicioso manjar ¿o si?... Bueno en mí caso sí. Siento que acaricias y rascuñas mi espalda con delicadeza y excitación a la vez, le echas mas leña al fuego cada vez que lo haces, muy pronto esto será un incendio. Sabes, me siento como en un día de verano, libre, extasiado, con unas enormes ganas de comerme un helado… uno de vainilla.

Mi lengua sigue bajando, hay algo que me impide seguir… esa sexy pantaleta negra… la quitaría en una mordida, pero mejor seguiré jugando contigo. Subo hasta capturar tus mojados labios de azúcar, y por tus actos puedo añadir que ya no quieres seguir con un simple jueguito de besos… ya que me desvestiste por completo.

_Yoh, veo que te as vuelto travieso…_ - una sonrisa pervertida adorno tu rostro.

Ah, ¡Como me excitas mujer! Cuando estamos solos comiendo un helado o tomados de la mano eres tan seria y dulce (en esa particular forma tuya), y cuando es tiempo de estar calientes en la cama, tu personalidad cambia por completo… solo te hace falta un látigo, je, je. Por eso te amo tanto, por que eres tan difícil de descifrar y eso para mi es como una gran y excitante aventura. Muerdes mi oreja y acaricias mi pecho, sonrió como si nada y en un dos por tres tu sexy prenda negra ya no te cubre más… ahora soy yo el de la sonrisa pervertida. Muerdes mi labio inferior y yo… y yo… me vuelvo loco.

De nuevo soy parte de ti, de nuevo toco el cielo. Nuestros ritmos son iguales, nuestros mojados cuerpos no pueden despegarme uno del otro. Gimes cerca de mi oído, escucho que pronuncias mi nombre… se escucha tan bien. Acelero mis movimientos, adentro hacia fuera y tú me respondes con un apasionado beso. Mujer no sabes como me excitas, como me pierdo en tus besos, en tus acaricias, mi alrededor desparece y solo quedas tú. Mi ángel, mi vida, mi amor. Eres todo para mí, tú haces que me mantenga vivo cada día, que cada minuto lo disfrute al máximo. Cuando no estas conmigo, no se que hacer, no se a donde ir, me siento perdido.

Después de tan excitante momento, mi cuerpo cae agotado sobre el tuyo, sonrió y me acaricias. Me quedo ahí enzima de ti como un juego, tratando hacerte molestar y lo logro. Frunces el ceño y me apartas, te colocas enzima mió y me besas. Siento tu legua recorrer mi abdomen, subes y lames mi cuello. Je, je, pensé que te habías cansado, pero veo que me equivoque. De nuevo la perversión adorna tu rostro, mientras que yo solo cierro los ojos al sentir tus manos recorriéndome por completo, tu lengua saboreando todo… y te detienes. Que perversa eres, yo apunto de alcanzar las nubes de nuevo y tú haces que caiga. Ríes al ver mi rostro, con decepción y con ganas de más… mucho más, hay que recompensar los días perdidos ¿no?

A lo lejos se escucho el sonido del celular, muy molesto en estas situaciones. Nuestro juego acaba y te levantas para contestar, ahora se siente fría la cama. Te como con la mirada, estas ahí de pie, completamente desnuda frente a la cama, no puedo evitarlo, me levanto te abrazo y comienzo a besar tu espalda. Tu piel se eriza y sonríes, pero tratas de disimularlo; escucho que le das una muy buen excusa a la persona del otro lado de la línea, apuesto mil yenes que es Hao. Cuelgas, me miras con aire de tristeza… lo se tenemos que irnos, no podremos terminar de jugar…

_Yoh… -_ de nuevo pronuncias mi nombre – _tenemos que… -_

Te callo con un beso _Solo cinco minutos más… - _Esa sonrisa tuya me atrapa, caemos a la cama y comenzamos de nuevo, aunque tengamos poco tiempo, lo disfrutaremos al máximo.

Algún día mi Anna, haremos esto sin escondernos, sin temer que nos atrapen, sin inventar excusas… y se que ese día llegara muy pronto, por que me armare de valor y le gritare al mundo cuanto te amo, y se que harás lo mismo… nada ni nadie se interpondrá.

_Continuara._

**Nota: Relatado por Yoh. Me gusto como quedo, algo corto pero logre lo que quería, algo bueno xD. Espero que también a ustedes les aya gustado.**

**Peace & Love**


	13. Cosas

**Una noche**

_Capítulo Trece: **Cosas **_

_- _

**U**na enorme sonrisa de lujuria adorno su rostro. La abrazó por la espalda y siento el cuerpo mojado de su acompañante estremecerse al contacto. Retiró el cabello rubio que cubría su cuello, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por sus pechos, hasta apretar uno con su mano. Ella gimió, pero no fue por placer. La mujer frunció el ceño, en verdad no le gustaba mucho que invadieran su espacio y menos su cuerpo si ella no lo permitía. Se separó del atrevido que osó a tocarla, se enrollo en una toalla y salió del baño.

¿Qué creer que haces?– preguntó enfadada – Demonios, ya no tengo privacidad –

No se que pasa contigo Anna – la persiguió por la habitación sin cubrirse con nada – Antes te fascinaba que hiciera eso, ahora eres demasiado frívola conmigo –

Hao Asakura se sentía dolido. No entendía por que lo rechazaba¿Es que a caso él había perdido su sensualidad¿Su toque en la cama? En verdad extrañaba el maravilloso sexo con ella, extrañaba que lo visitara en su oficina solo para divertirse un rato. Su Anna había cambiado demasiado, y para su mala suerte, lo perjudicaba a él. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía sexo, solo para serle fiel. Y no tener sexo era como si lo apartaran de su más apreciada droga, como si a un niño le quitaran su juguete favorito… y ya se estaba hartando.

Antes, lo has dicho… - se dio vuelta y lo miró de arriba a abajo – Cúbrete – Ordenó y se metió a una de las habitaciones a vestirse.

Actuaba extraño, desaparecía constantemente, cada vez que hablaba a su trabajo ella no estaba, sus excusas ya no eran tan creíbles y ya no la veía mucho. Ahora la curiosidad lo invadía, quería saber a donde iba y que hacía, por eso… tomaría medidas drásticas.

* * *

Tengo que admitir que es una mujer muy bella – Jeanne se coloco sus caros lentes negros y bajo del auto – Pero no tanto como yo – agregó.

Lyserg rió divertido – Sería una falta de respeto que comience a adular a otra mujer frente a mi prometida – se tomaron de las manos.

¡Ja! Buena broma querido – rió con elegancia mientras giraba los ojos – Quien sabe con cuantas mujeres te has acostados durante mi ausencia –

Pues… – Tomó el rostro de su prometida entre sus manos y beso sus labios – Perdía la cuenta… - agregó con una sonrisa pervertida.

Ja, que gracioso – El sarcasmo invadió su vos

Además, tú no eres un ángel – la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo – Dime con cuantos lo hiciste tú – le susurró al oído.

Perdí la cuenta – sonrió con malicia y se besaron, volviendo ese beso un espectáculo entre las personas, ya que los dos infieles amantes se besaban con tanta pasión que dejaban a algunos con antojos.

Se detuvieron y sonrieron, les valió un bledo como la gente los miraba. Después de darle fin al espectáculo gratis, entraron al lujoso restaurante donde los esperaban Ren y Pilika. Lyserg y Ren habían decidido salir juntos con sus respectivas parejas, para entretenerse un rato. Al ingles le había parecido una idea perfecta, les presentaría a su amada prometida y se había oportunidad, manosearía un poco a la novia de su amigo… aunque lo dudaba.

* * *

¿Dónde esta Yoh? - sus vos se notó un poco nerviosa

Salió – la bella mujer colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Me siento mal engañando a uno de mis amigos – Abrazó a la mujer que tenía en frente y la pegó a su pecho – Aunque… - sintió el olor de su fina cabellera – Me da mucho gusto que me correspondieras… -

He estado ciega… - lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de él – Te amo tanto, y me duele mucho hacerle esto a Yoh… - una traviesa lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

No llores amor... – limpio la lagrima y beso su frente – Él entenderá… -

Si… - un beso en los labios les hizo saber que hacían lo correcto - ¿Quieres comer conmigo? –

Por supuesto, como negarme a una gran chef como tú – sonrió.

Glotón –

Pellizcó su mejilla y después lo besó.

* * *

**S**u mano se posó en la pierna de su acompañante y la acarició con delicadeza y respeto, no como un signo de lujuria. Estaba un poco nervioso, sabía a la perfección lo que su amigo ingles se proponía. No podía creer que teniendo una prometida, fuera capas de hacer tales cosas.

¿Qué te sucede? – la dulce vos cerca de su oído lo saco de sus pensamientos

No es nada, Pilika –

Tomando la barbilla de su amada, beso sus labios. Como adoraba besarla, tocarla, acariciarla, sentir su presencia. En verdad estaba locamente enamorado de ella, siempre creyó que su mujer ideal sería una con un carácter serio y talvez un poco frívola como él, pero, se enamoró de todo lo contrario, ella era muy extrovertida, graciosa, siempre llamaba la atención… era la mejor, la ideal y la única. Por eso, tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio y hacerla suya para siempre… y apostaba que a Horo le daría un ataque cardiaco.

Bueno… recuerda que hoy cenaremos con Yoh, Tamao, Hao, Anna, mi hermano y Manta – Sonrió así hipnotizando a su hombre - ¡Así! – Gritó - ¡Debemos de invitar a Lyserg y a Jeanne! - dijo muy emocionada - ¡Mis amigas se morirán de la envidia cuando sepan que conozco a dos famosos! – abrazó a Ren del cuello

Si – rió con ella.

* * *

¿Por qué tan feliz? – Manta observó a Yoh, el cuál no borraba esa sonrisa suya ni un solo segundo- Es por Anna… si no me equivoco – sonrió picaramente.

Si – Tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja mientras cerraba los ojos y soñaba.

¿Cuándo van a soltar la bomba? – preguntó de repente mientras se llevaba un pedazo de comida a la boca.

No lo se – contestó – Presiento que muy pronto – suspiró.

¡El lió que se va a armar cuando se enteren! Sobre todo tus abuelos y tus padres que estaban muy emocionados que los Tamamura y los Asakura se unieran, y que en una muy grande posibilidad Anna y Hao de casaran… querían una boda doble -

Si… - su vos se apagó un poco – Yo no quiero hacerle daño a Tamao… y tampoco quiero desilusionar a mi familia, y menos a Hao… - pegó la cabeza a la mesa - ¡Ay que problema! – Lloriqueo un poco – Lo único positivo de esto es que estaré con Anna… -

Si, pero bueno tendrán que comprender que tu felicidad es primero – sonrió.

Gracias por comprender Manta – Le dio la sonrisa más sincera que tenía.

Con pasos lentos y seguros, Anna entró al restauran donde Manta e Yoh se encontraban. El castaño sonrió enormemente, como adoraba ver a su rubia caminar con tanto porte y grandeza, como si fuera reina de todo… y lo era. Como deseaba que ya todo acabara, que terminara en un final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas, con un beso y un enorme cartel que dijera 'Y vivieron felices para siempre'… sin que nadie saliera con el corazón roto.

No estoy de humor – Se sentó a lado de su amante

¿Por qué Annita? – La saludó con un beso en los labios.

Ella sonrió – Ah… pues cosas –

Y si te doy un beso… ¿estarías de mejor humor?- su nariz rozó con la de ella.

Talvez… - le respondió en forma coqueta.

Eh… - Manta balbució – Creo que yo sobro aquí – rió nervioso

Exacto – Anna lo miró fríamente – No vemos en la cena, Manta – Fue una invitación para que los dejara solos.

Yoh rió – Adiós – Manta salió del lugar rápidamente antes de que Anna se lo comiera vivo.

¿Ahora si me vas decir por que no estas de humor? - Yoh la miró un poco preocupado y besó su frente.

Pues como te dije, cosas… el trabajo, la comida rancia, la falta de razonamiento del gobierno, los rumores del embarazo de Britney, las manos de Hao, la reputación de Paris Hilton… muchas cosas - suspiró cansada y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Asakura.

Je, je – la miró por un segundo y parpadeo - ¿Las manos de Hao? –

Si, hoy trato de pasarse de listo –

Él sintió celosos, molestia – Hay que terminar con esto rápido antes de Hao quiera más… -

Si – contestó – Pero por mientras, solo abrázame –

Yoh la abrazó y aspiró el aroma que su cabello despedía.

Luego de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse, los dos tenían que regresar a su vida 'normal' y caer de esa nube que lo sostenía cada vez que estaban juntos, y la caída era muy dolorosa.

Te veré en la noche… -

Si… -

* * *

**E**ntraron con un aire de realeza al restauran, muchos los veían embobados deseosos de un autógrafo, pues claro, ellos eran celebridades. Caminaron hasta la mesa donde los esperaban, se saludaron, se sonrieron y se sentaron.

Mucho gusto – La chica de plateados ojos sonrió.

El gusto es nuestro – Dijo Tao.

Jeanne sonrió, ese hombre le había parecido tan atractivo, tan varonil, tan delicioso, que si se pudiera, lo pediría para llevar. Pero como ella era toda una dama, no actuaría como una prostituta barata solo para seducirlo, si por alguna razón él la seducía, ella accedería, aunque dudaba mucho que eso pasara, ya que se veía muy enamorado de la mujer que traía a lado, la cual, bueno, simplemente no le agradó.

En verdad es un placer conocerla señorita Jeanne – Pilika sonrío con dulzura.

El placer es mío – Hablo con cierto aire de grandeza – _Siempre es bueno conocer a las chicas que Lyserg quiere tener en la cama… - _pensó y frunció levemente el ceño.

Pilika la examinó por unos segundos. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue que Jeanne era una persona arrogante, presumida, la clase de personas que no le gustaba conocer. La forma en que cruzaba las piernas con esa elegante y muy ceñida falda, su ojos muy bien delineados que mostraban superioridad, su cabello amarrado en una cola alta que caía elegantemente sobre sus desnudos hombros, sí, parecía una mujer presumida que le gustaba pisotear a los demás. Bueno, era malo juzgar antes de conocer, cuando vio por primera vez a Anna, pensó lo mismo, pero resulto ser buena persona y terminaron siendo buenas amigas. Pero esta, le daba mala espina.

La chica de cabellos plateados no le quitaba la vista a al chino, pensándolo bien, sería bueno tener una aventura con él.

No me digas que te gusta Ren – Lyserg le susurro al oído

No te digo – le contestó.

Ren los observaba detenidamente. Los dos tenían cara de ser infieles, no entendía como podían seguir comprometidos. Miró a Jeanne, en verdad era un mujer muy hermosa y aunque le costara admitirlo, deseable. Pero, no tanto como su Pilika.

Yo soy mas hombre que él – el ingles le susurró de nuevo a su prometida

¿A sí? – Lo miró – Demuéstralo – lo retó.

Bien – Aceptó - Discúlpenos – se puso de pie – Jeanne y yo necesitamos hablar a solas un momento – la tomó de la mano y se perdieron de vista por el gran pasillo del lugar, mientras que Pilika y Ren se miraron con rareza –

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Jeanne

Al baño –

¿Para? –

Demostrarte que soy más hombre que él – Colocó su mano en el firme trasero de su prometida y lo apretó - ¿Hace cuanto no lo hacemos en un baño? – le preguntó con lujuria.

No lo se – respondió de la misma forma - ¿Cómo dos meses? –

Sonrieron

Y entraron al baño…

Son algo… calientes ¿no? – dijo Pilika

No tanto como nosotros – respondió su amado.

Sonrieron… y se irían al baño, pero estaba ocupado.

* * *

**Nota: Perdón por la tardanza, pero me quede sin Internet. Ah, capitulo medio extraño, escribí lo primero que vino a cabeza, en el próximo capitulo pues será sobre la cena esa y ya lo tengo bien pensado, creo que estará bueno xD. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. **

**See ya **


	14. La verdad a flote

**Una noche**

**Capitulo Catorce: La verdad a flote**

**- **

**S**u excitante momento con su hermosa prometida fue interrumpido por el toque de la puerta. Con fastidio y resignación, se vistió para atender a la molestia que los había sacado de sus deseos carnales. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien era la 'molestia' quien tocaba su puerta, un hombre moreno, imponente, no tenía porque preguntar quien era, él ya lo sabía a la perfección.

- Asakura Hao – dijo el joven ingles.

El moreno sonrió al ser reconocido sin siquiera presentarse. Se quito las gafas negras para observar más al hombre frente a él, por las fachas podía darse cuenta que no había llegado en un bueno momento.

- Me enteré que uno de los mejores detectives se encontraba en Tokio, así que decidí venir a visitarlo, Lyserg Diethel –

Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras entraban a la casa. Se sentaron en los lujos sillones, uno frente del otro. Lyserg seguía con su habitual sonrisa y Asakura había tomado una postura seria.

- Es un placer tener a uno de los hombres más conocido de Japón en mi sala –

- El placer es mió – sonrió levemente – Pero bueno, iré directo al grano – hablo claro y fuerte – Necesito que hagas un trabajo para mi –

- Y ¿Cuál es? – arqueó una ceja

- Necesito que investigues a mi amada, tengo dudas de su fidelidad –

- Será un placer, aunque le saldrá caro –

- El dinero no es problema, Diethel –

- Muy bien, entonces necesito que me de todos los datos referentes a su mujer –

- Bien… podemos ir a tomar algo si te parece bien… -

Hao Asakura dejó de hablar al ver a una mujer envuelta en una sabana, parada bajo el lumbral. Eso afirma que en verdad había llegado en un mal momento.

- Oh, lo siento – se disculpo la chica

- No importa, Jeanne – habló su prometido –

- Será mejor que me retire – se puso de pie – Lo veré en una hora en el Bar que se encuentra en la esquina de la calle Shinre –

- Excelente –

Se estrecharon las manos, y Hao salió del lugar no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a la hermosa mujer frente de él. Mientras ella, solo se lo comía con la mirada.

- Que mal educada eres Jeanne – Lyserg se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura

- ¿Por qué lo dices querido? –

- Te atreves a desear a otro frente a MI presencia –

- Ay si… soy una pecadora de lo peor – dijo con sarcasmo – Como si tú no lo hubieras echo antes, mi amor –

- Pues aunque no lo creas, no – sonrió.

Los dos rieron con notoria diversión. Se fundieron en un beso y regresaron a su juego de antes.

-.-.-

**L**yserg Diethel se había reunido con Asakura en el lugar indicado. Le costaba aceptar que una mujer le sea infiel al moreno, ya que se sabía muy bien que muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por estar con ese hombre, pero recordó lo que él le había dicho, _'Ella no es como las demás, Lyserg'_. Sonrió. Y pensó que aquella mujer era bastante atractiva al ver su foto, que dicha, una aventura con ella no le caería mal, pero bueno, era trabajo. Luego de una breve reunión, sin más preámbulos, se fue a investigar a la mujer de Asakura.

La vio salir del enorme edificio donde trabajaba, y la siguió todo el camino a una distancia considerable para que ella no notara su presencia. La rubia se bajo de su auto, y al ver su rostro de preocupación, le tomó una foto. Se había detenido en un parque solitario, algo raro, una mujer tan prestigiada y elegante caminando por esos lugares, no cabía duda de que se iba a encontrar con alguien en aquel lugar. Y bien, era cierto. La rubia mujer corrió hasta los brazos de aquel hombre sentado bajo el árbol de cerezos. Diethel sonrió. Pero su sonrisa fue borrada al ver quien era el hombre con ella… ¿Hao Asakura?... no en definitiva no era él. El hombre que besa con fervor a Kyouyama no era Hao… Era una persona muy parecida a él, pero no iguales, entonces sin más dudas, sabía perfectamente quien era ese sujeto, era Yoh, el menor de la Familia Asakura.

Y la sonrisa de Diethel se extendió por todo su rostro.

Hao tenía razón en dudar de Anna. Ella le era infiel, pero lo más irónico, es que el hombre que le había robado a su mujercita, era su propio hermano. Cuando se enterará, sufriría un paro cardiaco… y eso sería esta noche, en la dichosa cena.

Lyserg se gastó un rollo completo en esa sesión de besos…

- - -

**L**os dos se besaron con pasión. Aunque siempre se veían a escondidas, siempre temían que esto fuera descubierto, y bien esta vez si tenían por que temer, su farsa se quebraría como un cristal. Pero ellos sin darse cuenta de que alguien a lo lejos los observaba, seguían con su labor, ya que lo único que importaba es que estaban juntos, disfrutándose.

- ¿Iras esta noche, Anna? –

- Por supuesto… -

- Que bien – Sonrió. Se besaron de nuevo - ¿Por qué mejor no continuamos esto en otra parte Annita, creo que hacer el amor en un parque sería excitante, sí… - lo pensó por unos momentos - pero creo que no nos convendría… -

- Lo se, aunque podríamos hacerlo en tu auto, esta polarizado –

Anna lo miró con signos de lujuria, lo que hizo que el castaño le sonriera de la misma forma. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta el automóvil, el cual no se encontraba demasiado lejos, para dicha de los dos.

Y aun sin tener la mínima sospecha, alguien les seguía los pasos.

- - -

**L**a noche había caído…

Para algunos esa noche era de festejar, para otros era la llegada de la verdad y para otros más era el derrumbe de sus teatros. Una noche la cual no olvidaran muchos, menos los involucrados.

La mayoría ya había llegado al lugar. Todos sentados en la mesa de siempre, con su habitual sonrisa adornando sus rostros, todos menos Hao. Había llegado solo hace más de veinte minutos, con un rostro serio. Eso de haber llegado sin acompañante, había levantado más sus sospechas. Esperaba con ansias de que Diethel llegara, necesitaba saber la verdad, si su Anna le era fiel o se veía con alguien más. Pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que no albergue esperanzas falsas.

Alzó el rostro y la vio entrar, siempre con esa mirada intensa y fría, pavoneándose de su enorme belleza. En verdad Anna Kyouyama era la mujer más hermosa que Hao Asakura había poseído en su vida, era la única mujer que lo había vuelto tan loco, era la única de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente.

- Hola Anna –La saludó el castaño dándole un beso tibio en los labios y ella le respondió con frialdad – Tardaste… - le susurró al oído.

- Se me hizo tarde –

Más fría que un témpano de hielo. Bien, ella siempre había sido así de fría; pero con él, con Hao, era la mujer más ardiente del mundo, pero de un día para otro había cambiado.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos ya habían llegado. Platicaban y cenaban con felicidad. Hao buscaba la ocasión para poder hablar con Lyserg, el cual se comía con la mirada a la acompañante de su amigo Ren. La cena se había acabado, unos se fueron a jugar billar, otras platicaban de cosas sin importancia, otros cuantos se reunían en la oscuridad y otros se enteraban de la dolorosa verdad.

- ¿Y bien…? –

Lyserg Diethel le entregó un grueso sobre al moreno y sin esperar dos segundos, lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, no podía, no quería creer lo que veía. Como se atrevían a mentirle de tal manera, de actuar frente de él mientras que a sus espaldas se amaban con pasión… como pudieron atreverse hacer tal cosa. Tenían las suficientes agallas para hacerlo o el suficiente amor para cometerlo.

Hao giró su cabeza con brusquedad hacía Anna, la cual se encontraba platicando con las demás chicas. La miró con frialdad, con decepción, con odio. Luego miró a su hermano, tenía una cara de que no rompía un solo plato, cuando en verdad se llevaba la vajilla completa. Le costaba creer que esas dos personas lo engañaran, una tan seria y otra tan alegre. Era doloroso tenía que aceptarlo, esto el rompía el corazón.

- Lo siento – Dijo el Ingles.

- No tienes porque – contesto tajantemente Asakura – Aquí esta tu paga – dijo entregándole un cheque con una enorme cantidad.

Sin decir más se retiró…

El odio, la tristeza, lo cegaba.

Y Anna al verlo salir del lugar con tremenda ira en su mirada, sintió que corazón se salía de su lugar y que la verdad ya había salido a flote.

Ahora si tenían a que temerle…

- Esto no se va a quedar así… - susurro con furia Asakura.

**Continuara… **

**Nota: **_Perdón por la tardanza, se me apagó el foco. Espero que les aya gustado, a mi sí xD. Aunque no se que voy a escribir para el próximo capitulo je, je, je pero bueno hay luego se me ocurre. Y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me da mucho gusto que les agrade esta historia, enserio: 3_

_Gracias a todos, cuídense._

_Sayonara! _


	15. Dolor

**Una Noche**

_Capitulo 15: Dolor_

_-.-_

**P**or primera vez en su vida se sentía traicionado, dolido, lastimado. Aun le costaba creer lo que ahora pasaba, lo que

había arruinado su vida. Y se culpaba por haber sido tan ciego, tan estúpido por no haber previsto tal cosa, por no haber retino a Anna a su lado.

Estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento, en la oscuridad, con una copa de vodka en la mano derecha y sosteniendo su barbilla con la otra, tan solo la estaba esperando. Lo único que se podía divisar en la oscuridad eran esos ojos negros llenos de odio, de furia, de fuego. Lo primero que había querido hacer cuando se entero de aquel amorío, fue matar a su hermano y matarla a ella. Tanto era la furia, que su mente solo se iba ocupado en eso, en como planear la muerte de cada uno. Por supuesto, talvez, pero talvez no llegaría a tanto, aunque… tenía que vengarse. Nadie se burlaba a sus espaldas y menos destruiría su orgullo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta la abrirse, por fin había llegado. La miro de pies a cabeza, bien tenía que admitirlo, no le podría hacer daño, pero en esos momentos, el dolor y la rabia eran mas fuertes que el amor y el respeto que se habían esfumado con el frío viento de aquella noche. Y sonrió con malicia al verla dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás de susto.

Me asustaste –

En verdad se había asustado al verlo ahí sentado con una mirada que daba escalofríos. En esos momentos se sentía muy insegura, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su lugar sin su consentimiento, pero ella era Anna Kyouyama y ante todo mantendría y esa mascara de fortaleza y seriedad.

Lo siento, mi querida Anna – sus vos sonó indiferente y fría al referirse a ella como su querida.

¿Por qué te fuiste? – trataba de actuar lo mas naturalmente, no quería que esa noche se desatara un tormenta.

Surgió algo inesperado - sonrió.

¿Ah sí? – Se quitó los zapatos, las argollas y se dirigió a la cocina. Se acercó a la llave de agua, la abrió y se humedeció el rostro. Esta nerviosa, por más que trataba de mantenerse fuerte, no podía, la mirada de Hao la intimidaba demasiado – Kami sama, dame fuerzas – susurró, tomo aire y salió de la cocina como si nada pasara.

Anna… - escuchó su nombre. Se dio vuelta y miró a Hao que se quitaba la camisa y una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él, una que le daba miedo, adornaba su moreno rostro – Es una noche fría… - continuó - ¿Por qué no nos damos un poco de calor? – La bragueta de su pantalón se encontraba abierta, la camisa ya no lo cubría más dejando ver su perfecto abdomen, años de ejercicios.

Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura mientras le susurraba como podían mantenerse en calor durante toda la noche, y él sonreía, no dejaba de hacerlo, y ella se había quedado quieta. La despojo de su ropa con rapidez, dejándola solo con ropa interior, y comenzó a besarla, a tocarla. Anna reaccionó al sentir los fríos besos de Asakura Hao sobre su cuerpo, y lo empujó.

¿Qué sucede, amor mió? –

No quiero, Hao. Si quieres calentarte, prende una fogata – Tomó su ropa y caminó hacia su habitación, pero Hao se interpuso.

¿Por qué no quieres? –

Simplemente porque no se me antoja –

Dime Anna… - la tomó de la cintura de nuevo y acarició su rostro – Todos tenemos necesidades, y esta es una muy importante… - mordió sus labios – No he tenido sexo en varios meses, he perdido la cuenta… - sus labios acariciaron la oreja de la rubia – No creo que tu soportes tanto… dime algo Anna – se calló por unos segundos - ¿Quién es el que te ha estado complaciendo? Porque nunca te habías rehusado a mí… tiene que haber alguien más ¿no? - Sonrió de nuevo y mordió su cuello.

No se de que hablas – trato de empujarlo de nuevo, pero para su mala suerte, él era mucho más fuerte.

Anna… no te hagas la tontita, que no te queda – La abrazó con fuerza y sus labios se posaron en los de ella, mordiéndolos, y causándole dolor.

Ah! – emitió un gemido de dolor.

Es bueno escuchar de nuevo tus gemidos, cariño –

Imbécil… - dijo con desprecio – Déjame… – lamió sus labios tratando de que el dolor disminuyera.

Él se alejó sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, tomó su ropa y se vistió. La miró una vez más, examinándola cuidadosamente, tratando de guardar esa hermosa figura en su mente, tratando de recordar los buenos momentos, pero no pudo, y salió del lugar aporreando la puerta tras de él haciendo claro que estaba furioso.

Y ella se quedo ahí de pie, pálida.

Nunca le había temido a Hao, pero esta vez lo había echo. Él nunca había actuado de esa forma, tan furioso, tan frío, pero lo sucedido había confirmado lo que más temía, Hao ya sabía todo.

-.-.-

**N**o hay nada mejor que el alcohol para ahogar las penas. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba Hao, había ido a parar a un bar desconocido, no le importaba en donde estaba o que pasara, lo único que le importaba en su vida se había ido, mejor dicho, se la habían robado. Sí, eso, se la habían robado. Su hermano era un ladrón, que le había quitado lo que mas amaba, lo que mas deseaba. Si lo tuviera enfrente, no duraría en golpearlo hasta matarlo. Alzó la mirada, y se fijó en reloj que colgaba en pared cerca del baño de aquel lugar, había estado ahí hacia más de dos horas. Iba por su noveno trago, y luego, al acabar ese, pidió el décimo.

No cree que es suficiente, señor – le dijo el cantinero mientras lo miraba con lastima.

Él negó con la cabeza y siguió así, durante la mayor parte de la noche, hasta perder la conciencia y olvidar todo.

_L_legó hasta la casa de su hermano, de su adorado hermano, y abrió la puerta con una patada.

Los miró ahí, en el sillón, abrazados, a Yoh y a Anna, besándose, siendo felices. Pero su felicidad se acabo cuando lo vieron a él, parados frente a ellos, con el rostro fruncido y una furia interminable. El menor de lo hermanos se puso de pie, frente a la mujer, para protegerla. Hao vio que abría y cerraba la boca, diciendo algo, algo que no lograba comprender, algo que no lograba escuchar, y luego su mirada se fijó en ella, que estaba de pie tras Yoh Asakura, sus ojos demostraban temor, temor a perder a su amado, a Yoh.

Y ya no importo nada más.

Alzó el brazo, y la luna hizo brillar lo que Hao tenía bajo su poder, un arma de fuego, y que sin dudar, la colocó en la frente de su hermano menor.

Yoh sentía el frió metal tocar su frente. Tenía miedo, miedo a morir y dejar a Anna desprotegida. Trataba de razonar con su hermano mayor, pero no podía, era como si tuviera lo oídos tapados, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Hao sonrió, esta vez con tristeza.

Y Jaló del gatillo.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, se había muerto una parte de él, había perdido a su hermano gemelo.

Vio a Yoh caer lentamente al piso. La sangre había manchado todo a su paso, incluso a Anna, que había gritado histérica.

Aun le quedaban dos balas.

Se acercó a Anna, y coloco el arma en su frente.

Pero antes de jalar el gatillo…

_Despertó._

La luz del sol que se escabullía por las cortinas, le daba en la cara. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, tratando de recordar donde estaba, pero el horrible dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar. Y luego se acordó, estaba en un motel que se encontraba cerca del bar donde había supuestamente ahogado su dolor.

Se puso de pie y se lavó la cara.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible, pero se sintió bien al jalar aquel gatillo imaginario y verlos sufrir. Esperaba no llegar a tanto, pero ni él mismo conocía sus propios limites.

Se miró al espejo, y sonrió.

Hao Asakura nunca salía derrotado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota: perdón por la tardanza, enserio, lo siento un chingo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias por seguir esta cosa de fic. Espero no tardar con el próximo jeje. Este capitulo es para el dolor de Hao. Casi no le pongo el "Despertó" e iba a dejar que se muriera Yoh, pero luego me saque esa idea de la cabeza e hice como si fuera un sueño :P**

**Gracias!**

**Cuídense.**

**See ya **


	16. Nervios

**Una noche**

_Capitulo 16: Nervios_

-

**H**ao Asakura miraba con cierta repulsión las fotos que sostenía en su mano. A pesar de que le dolía cada vez que las miraba, aun así lo hacía. Las miraba sólo para poder entender el por qué Anna Kyouyama había decidido cambiarlo por su hermano, aun no podía entenderlo.

¿Es que acaso su hermano y él no eran iguales?

No, por supuesto que no, estúpido quien lo pensará.

Físicamente eran como dos gotas de agua, los dos castaños y atractivos, pero cada uno tenía una personalidad que lo caracterizaba. Él, Hao Asakura, un hombre que adoraba el poder, siempre tenía el control de las situaciones y era primero en todo. Un hombre arrogante, altanero, sarcástico, frío, lujurioso, con el ego en el cielo, que caminaba siempre con la frente en alto, que nunca sería pisoteado por otras personas, sino que él pisoteaba a los demás. Ese era Hao y su objetivo principal era estar en la cima del mundo.

Mientras que por otro lado se encontraba su hermano gemelo, Yoh Asakura. Eran tan diferentes que sorprendía. Yoh, un hombre que siempre vivió rodeado de gente que lo quería. Le encantaba tener amistades en todos lados, una sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro, carismático, nada orgulloso, optimista. Y su mayor ilusión era vivir una buena vida, vivir tranquilamente rodeado de sus seres queridos. El dinero, para él, quedaba en segundo plano.

Esos eran los hermanos Asakura, dos personas totalmente diferentes. Y en opinión de Hao, él era el mejor. Por eso no le cabía en la cabeza porque Anna había decidido cambiarlo y eso, aunque le costaba admitirlo, le dolía.

Sí, dolía hasta el alma.

- - -

- Así que… - calló por un momento - Hao ya lo sabe… - pasó sus manos entre sus rebeldes cabellos tratando de domarlos, pero no tuvo suerte - pues… ni modos.

- ¡Baka! - le gritó con un notorio enfado - ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que _ya_ sabe la verdad? - frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, miró a Yoh con ojos de asesina.

- Si lo entiendo - suspiró cansado.

- ¿Entonces? - su insistente y fría mirada no se apartaba del castaño.

Es que no podía creer que Yoh tomará _esto _tan a la ligera. No era importante para él ¿o qué?

- Pues entonces… - la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él, haciendo que cayera sentada en sus piernas - Ya no tendremos que ocultarnos - siguió hablando - Podremos salir a la calle sin esos tontos disfraces, nos besaríamos sin tener que ocultarnos ante el mundo - su mano acarició su pálido rostro y luego bajo hasta sus piernas - Podríamos _hacerlo_ en cualquier momento y lugar - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

- Primero que nada, nos arrestarían – frunció levemente el ceño – Y segundo, eres un ¡hentai! - exclamó la rubia ligeramente sonrojada.

Una sonora carcajada salió del castaño.

- Annita, a lo que me refiero es que podremos ser libres. No importa si la gente ha de juzgarnos, siempre seremos tú y yo.

Y antes de que ella dijera algo, el castaño tomó la iniciativa y la beso con fervor temiendo a perderla y a no volver a sentirla. Pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que eso no pasarías, que ella estaba destinada a él y él para ella.

Pero Yoh no podía mentirse, estaba preocupado por Hao. Conocía muy bien a su hermano gemelo, sabía que se tomaba las cosas muy apecho y que era un hombre bastante vengativo. Hao amaba mucho a Anna, tanto que la respetaba más que a nada, él se lo había dicho. Pero, si la amaba tanto como decía, la entendería y la dejaría libre para que fuese verdaderamente feliz.

¿No es así?

Por favor, hablamos de Hao Asakura. No estaría totalmente tranquilo hasta que se vengara. Eso era lo que temía Yoh, lo que su hermano fuese capas de hacer.

También había otro pequeño problema, Tamao. Pero sabía a la perfección que ella le sedería el camino y lo dejaría libre, Tamao era una excelente persona. Además, hacia un tiempo que ella actuaba muy feliz y esa felicidad no lo causaba él, parecía que andaba en la nubes. Y eso le agradaba a Yoh.

- Algo no muy grato sucederá.

Pensó mientras una sonrisa melancólica surcaba su rostro, estaba nervioso.

Por otra parte estaba Anna, que de igual forma que su amante, el miedo y los nervios la dominaban. Nunca le había temido tanto a una persona y nunca, pero nunca, llegó a imaginar que le temería a la persona que alguna vez llenó su vida de felicidad, a Hao. Menos quería hacerle daño, pero la situación se había salido de sus manos ya que nunca pensó que se llegaría a enamorar perdidamente del menor de los Asakura, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Amaba a Yoh más que a su propia vida y sin dudarlo daría la vida por él, daría todo por estar con él.

Sí, lo amaba, con toda la extensión de la palabra.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la del moreno, quien la pegó más a su cuerpo tratando de sentir su calor.

Ninguno de los dos sabía la tormenta que asechaba, ninguno sabía que iba a venir después de ésta. Cuando confrontaran a Hao, cuando todo tendrá que ser liberado, cuando todo eso sucediera aquellos dos amantes no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo enfrentaría.

Lo único que sabían era que se tenían uno al otro.

Y eso era más que suficiente.

_Continuará_ –

**Nota: **

**GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!**

**Se que cada vez que subo un capítulo digo lo mismo y me disculpo por mi horrible tardanza. Y a parte de los siete meses de retrazo, que en verdad siento, les publico un capítulo de lo más corto y vagante posible. Enserio, gomen! Pero tengo que confesarles algo, he perdido el hilo de ésta historia! Ya no tengo un final, bueno sí, pero no sé como llegar a él. Les prometo, les JURO, que subiré el próximo capitulo (largo, bien escrito, talvez todas la parejas) ah y que no tardaré meses, para la próxima semana ya está lo juro, enserio… neta!**

**Muchas Gracias por todos sus reviews y la enorme paciencia que poseen para leer esta cosa de fic. Domo arigato bellezas! **


	17. Verdades

_**Una Noche**_

_Capitulo 17: Verdades. _

_- _

_S_e encontraba un poco harto de la situación en la que estaba. Su amigo, si se le podía llamar así, quería acostarse con su novia, SU Pilika. Y ni siquiera tenía la consideración de ser discreto. En plena luz del día y frente a su persona, el descarado ingles se atrevía a coquetear a su mujer. Eso sí que era bajo. ¿Es que estaba enfermo¿O qué? Sabía que Lyserg era adicto a las mujeres, pero aunque sea podría tener un poco de consideración y respetar la propiedad de los que llama amigos.

-Ese imbécil… -gruñó Ren al recordar las tantas veces que Lyserg se comía con la mirada a su novia.

-¿Qué imbécil? –preguntó una vos adormilada, mientras una cabeza azulada salía de entre la sabanas -Ohayo, Ren-kun.

-Ohayo, Pilika.

Sonrió con dulzura.

-¿De quien hablabas? –sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules se posaron en los de él, y se sentó en su vientre.

-De un tipo del trabajo –mintió.

Ella sólo sonrió y le besó el cuello.

La noche anterior se habían divertido mucho, como casi todas las noches desde que se habían conocido. Pilika adoraba a Ren más que nada en su vida, lo era todo para ella. Sabía a la perfección de que el imbécil al que se refería su hombre, era Lyserg. Ella no era ciega como para no darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer el ingles y de la cara que ponía Ren cada vez que lo veía, era tan obvio. Y para que el chino dejara de mortificarse con esto, tenía que dejar muy claro que él era el único a quien amaba y deseba. Sólo él.

-Baka –dijo en un susurro sin dejar de besar el cuello del chico –Sabes que tú eres el único.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas sordo? –alzó su rostro y pegó sus frente a la de él –Que tú eres en único –repitió lentamente –Lyserg no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-Etto… yo… - suspiró al ser atrapado –Lo sé. Sólo que no soporto la idea de que otro hombre de desee ¿entiendes?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente – besó sus labios – Tampoco su prometida es un santa – frunció el ceño al recordar las intensas miradas que le dedicaba a su chino –Te miraba como si fueras el último trozo de carne en el mundo.

-Lo sé, soy tan apetecible – dijo con aquella arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

-Tonto –contestó y pellizcó la mejilla del chico.

Ren la besó con amor.

-Tengo que marcharme, Pili. –dijo –Sabes que mi padre detesta que llegue tarde a las juntas de la empresa, además el viejo ya no puede hacer nada sin mí. – Sonrió al darse cuenta que muy pronto sería el dueño y señor de las empresas Tao.

-Sí, yo igual. Anna es igual de mandona –dijo resignada –Pero… - siguió con una vos sensual –Podemos ir a ducharnos juntos –un puchero, que causo excitación en el chico, adornó su bello rostro.

-Me encantan tus ideas.

Los dos se miraron picaramente y salieron de la cama lo más rápido que pudieron para poder aprovechar el tiempo en la ducha, cada segundo valía oro.

-Eres TAN bueno con la mano – decía Pilika mientras se escuchaba el agua de la regadera caer.

- Lo sé -sonrió -Siempre lo repites.

* * *

Hoy era el día.

Sí, el día en el que le diría Tamao toda la verdad. Ya no soportaba llegar a casa y vivir una mentira con aquella dulce mujer, ella no se merecía esto.

Entró a la cocina donde sabía que la chica se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Tomó aire y la llamó.

-Tamao…

La chica dejó de cortar los vegetales para la cena por un segundo y lo miró.

–Okaeri nasai –sonrió y siguió con su labor.

Él le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tamao… -se colocó tras de ella y tocó su hombro –Necesito hablar contigo.

Dejó a un lado el cuchillo y volteó a verlo. Sabía que ya había llegado el momento de decirse la verdad. Tampoco ella podía seguir con eso, necesitaba hablar.

-Yo también.

-Yo… -comenzó el castaño –Sabes que te quiero –sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella –Que eres un mujer perfecta, hermosa, dulce, que cocina exquisito –sonrió con dulzura –Demo… - bajó su mirada con pena –Yo sólo te quiero como una amiga, no como esposa… - los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron de par en par –Amo a otra mujer.

-¿Quien? –preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Anna –dijo sonrojado y mirando al suelo –Anna Kyouyama.

-¿Qué? –dijo con sorpresa – ¿La novia de Hao?

-Etto… sí –sonrió nervioso –Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Tamao-chan, es lo que menos quiero. Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, no pude, por más que trate. Me di cuenta de que la amo más que a nada en este mundo y que sin ella yo moriría.

-Ya lo sabía.

Tomó el rostro del chico y lo obligó a mirarle.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno, no sabía que amas a Anna, pero ya sabía lo demás –dijo con la vos más dulce que poseía –Un día dejaste de mírame como antes. Tus ojos cambiaron, ya no me veías como tu futura esposa. Ese día dolió mucho –dijo con tristeza al recordar – Pero me di cuenta de que tu mirad era mucho más dichosa que antes, y eso me alegraba mucho. Yo igual te quiero Yoh, como amigo –bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó –Yo igual tengo a alguien especial –Yoh se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada y la dejó a hablar –Amo a Horo más que a mi vida –sus ojos se iluminaron al recortar al joven que le había robado el corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-¡Horo Horo? –gritó el chico más que sorprendido y luego rió – A de estar en la nubes, sobre todo porque tus comidas ahora serán sólo para él, es un glotón.

Ella rió divertida al recordar como comía el peliazul.

-Me encanta que le encante mi comida –dijo jugando con su delantal rosa.

-Parece que nunca hubiéramos llegado a ser el esteriotipo perfecto de la pareja perfecta.

Sin poder evitarlo abrazó a Tamao con dulzura.

-Lo que tuvimos fue lindo –susurró –No podíamos evitarlo ¿verdad?

-No –respondió –Es mejor así, ahora lo dos somos libres de presiones y podremos estar con quien en verdad amamos.

Los dos sonrieron y suspiraron porque la situación había salido mejor de lo que esperaban. Ahora Yoh y Tamao eran libres.

Eso se sentía más que bien.

_Continuará_.

* * *

_**Nota**: Se que estuvo corto, sobre todo la parte de Yoh y Tamao, pero pues no podía hacer llorar a nadie ya que los dos están completamente felices con que tienen, así que más que tristeza fue alivio. Talvez en el próximo capítulo salgan mucho Ren, Pilika y Lyserg, quiero tratar de hacer algo interesante con ellos. _

_Así, para los que no sepan: **Okaeri nasai**- bienvenido a casa. Con Chobits aprendes xD_

_Espero les haya gustado! Me encantan sus comentarios, son tan bonitos –Mina chilla como un bebé- enserio, gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo._

_Por cierto, talvez tarde mucho en actualizar, pero nunca voy a mandar ninguna de mis historias por un tuvo (omitiendo una historia por ahí que ya borre porque me dio lata xD)_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Que Takei-sama nos bendiga con una continuación! Donde salga Hana! Y como hacen a Hana mujajaja –mirada pervert... cof…cof. _

_Ja ne! _


	18. Por los tres

**Una Noche**

Capitulo 18: _Por los tres_

-

**U**na noche…

Una simple noche había sido suficiente para cambiar todo su destino. Un destino que, para ellos, ya estaba hecho, idealizado, listo. Pero todo se derrumbó cuando se conocieron, cuando se vieron por primera vez. Y todos esos planes de vida que ya había formado, se habían desvanecido.

Pero ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa. La verdadera culpa era del tiempo por haberlos juntado tarde.

Aquella noche, en el bar, cuando los dos se conocieron, quién iba a pensar que todo iba a cambiar drásticamente. Sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, la forma que tenían de ver las cosas, habían cambiado para bien o para mal de los dos.

Cada uno con su pareja, jugando a ser felices. Simulando haber encontrado lo que tanto anhelaban, formando un destino que no les correspondía.

Hasta esa noche, cuando se encontraron de nuevo en una fiesta y no supieron como reaccionar. Pero bajo el efecto del alcohol no había necesitad de sentir nada, ni pena ni miedo. Y, por ese motivo, el cual se podría agradecer o maldecir, los dos jóvenes cuyos caminos se encontraban separados, se habían juntado.

El roce de sus pieles lo había cambiado todo. Y, esto, les había hecho entender que habían confundido amor con compañía. Que habían escogido con la cabeza, lo que es del corazón.

En esa noche, tarde, habían entendido lo que en realidad era el amor.

Él era el indicado para ella.

Ella era la indicada para él.

Pero los dos temían, era tarde para reaccionar…

Aunque, era mejor tarde que nunca.

Por supuesto, nunca quisieron lastimar a terceros. Trataron de bloquear esos sentimientos de todas las maneras posibles, no querían echar por la borda todo lo que les había tomado tiempo formar. No querían echar a perder su vida por una simple noche de pasión.

Querían huir, de desaparecer, de pensar que esto había sido un sueño o una pesadilla.

Aún así no pudieron. Sus sentimientos eran demasiados fuertes para olvidar.

Maldecían al tiempo por haberlos juntado tarde.

Pero, ahora, lo agradecían. A pesar de todo, de los problemas que trajo consigo ese amor, lo agradecían con toda el alma.

Ahora eran felices, a pesar de la oscuridad que se había formado en el ambiente cuando todo había salido a luz.

-Oye, has estado muy seria todo este tiempo – la miró preocupado, ella no era así, aquella mirada de preocupación no era digna de la rubia.

-¿Quieres que haga un fiesta o qué? –dijo con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz – Hace un par de días que no sé de Hao.

-Lo sé –su rostro se tornó igual de serio que el de ella. No por el hecho de que no sabían nada de Hao, sino porque algo más le ocultaba. –Vamos, eso no es todo. Algo más te preocupa.

Ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa. No podía ocultarle nada a ese moreno.

-Hace unos días fui al doctor… –comenzó, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Al doctor? ¿Por qué? –la bombardeó de preguntas mientras la jalaba hacía él para poder examinarla -¡¿Estás enferma, tienes algo!.

Anna lo miró con dulzura y continúo:

-¡Déjame terminar de hablar, baka!

-Gomen.

-Como te iba diciendo, fui al doctor –bajó su mirada –Me he estado sintiendo un poco mal últimamente, pensé que era por todo lo que ha ocurrido y decidí ir a ver que tenía, pero…

-¿Estás enferma? Es el estrés ¿verdad? –Yoh la abrazó para poder confortarla –Lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto, Anna.

-No, baka –correspondió el abrazo con felicidad –No es nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

La rubia se puso algo nerviosa e Yoh se dio cuenta. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y acercó sus labios al oído de su amante para poder susurrarle algo.

-Me han encontrado algo…

El moreno tragó nervioso, esperaba lo peor.

-Parece que… -hablaba pausadamente- estoy… - mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Yoh y soltó una risa sonrisa de felicidad –Embarazada.

Yoh se petrificó en su lugar.

No creía lo que había escuchado. No podía asimilar la enorme felicidad que lo había invadido en esos momentos. Su rostro serio había sido suplido por una gran, enorme y exageradamente feliz sonrisa.

-A… nna –no podía ni hablar -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Repítemelo –no lo podía ni creer.

-¿Estás sordo? Te dije… -se aclaró la garganta y continúo:- ¡VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ! –gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Yoh la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, la besó con todo su amor. A pesar de los problemas que tenía, un pequeño rayo de luz les había hecho entender que tenían que mantener sus esperanzas. Un bebé lo iba a cambiar todo, ya no sólo pelearían por ellos dos, ahora pelearían por ellos tres.

Ahora Yoh sabía que todo tenía, sí, TENÍA que terminar bien, por él, por ella y por su hijo.

-Espero le guste Bob.

-Quemaré todos tus discos, Yoh.

Sus destinos habían cambiado para bien.

Continuará.

Nota: ya sé, tarde un buen de tiempo y sólo les traje un capitulo corto. Lo siento, pero no sabía que escribir, hasta hoy que son la 1:30 AM de un sábado.

Espero les haya gustado este cap, a pesar de que estuvo corto me gustó bastante. ¡Sí! ¡bebé ¡Bebé! Por supuesto, Anna tenía que embarazarse, tenía que salir algo lindo de esto.

Aún estoy pensando que va a pasar con Hao, que por el momento no quiere salir a la luz.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Y recuerde que aunque tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar, nunca voy a abandonar este fic. Además ya falta poco para que termine, muy poco. Trataré de actualizar más rápido, mucho más.

Por cierto, tengo que leer de nuevo todo el fic y arreglar todas esa horribles faltas de ortografía que tenía (tengo) Se lee horrible así xD!

Este capi está basado en la canción TARDE de Ricardo Arjona que me inspiró xD

CYA!


	19. Enfrentamientos

**Una noche**

Capitulo diecinueve: **Enfrentamientos.**

-

**P**ilika no era idiota como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones del ingles. Más cuando éste le había tocado las piernas.

Aquella tarde se había topado con Lyserg en la calle. Él la había a invitado a tomar algo, ella dudó. Recordó que Ren le había dicho lo que Lyserg pretendía, pero Pilika, para no ser descortés, había terminado aceptando.

Pero la sorpresa que se había llevado ésta, cuando por debajo de la mesa había sentido las manos del peliverde sobre sus piernas. ¿Qué se creía? O mejor dicho ¿Qué creía que era ella?

Como cualquier mujer alterada, enamorar e indignada habría hecho, Pilika Usui le había estampado la palma de su mano al acosador frente a ella.

-Yo amo a Ren.

Y después de decírselo en la cara, salió del lugar con la cara muy en alto.

-La primera que se me escapa –susurró para si Lyserg –Que gracioso –sonrió divertido.

- - -

Talvez no había sido la mejor opción, pero tenía que enfrentar la situación.

Hacía más de dos semanas que nadie sabía el paradero de Hao Asakura. Pero ahora él estaba ahí, frente a la oficina de su querido hermano gemelo. Su porte era fuerte, su mirada dura y su corazón roto. Cualquiera pensaría que aquel hombre, o cualquiera en una situación similar, se vería totalmente destrozado. Pero él no, Hao nunca. Iba con la frente en alto.

Había analizado muy bien la situación y aún no sabía que hacer. ¿Una venganza? Sería muy de él, pero lamentablemente amaba demasiado a Anna Kyouyama como para hacerle algún daño. Podría atreverse a romperle la cara a su hermano, pero de igual forma lo apreciaba. Aún le costaba mucho creer que Yoh, su hermano, su mejor amigo, su cómplice, se había atrevido a hacer eso. Le dolía en verdad. Era la primera vez en su vida en que sabía que era en realidad el dolor.

Giró la perilla de la enorme puerta de madera y la abrió.

Ahí estaba él, Yoh, sentado detrás de su escritorio haciendo sabe dios que cosa del trabajo.

El menor de los Asakura alzó la mirada para saber quien había entrado a su oficina.

Parecía que había visto un fantasma. Yoh se petrificó. Su hermano estaba parado frente de él. Vestido como en toda su vida lo había hecho, elegante. Su rostro era serio y su mirada fría.

-Hao… -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-Hola, hermano –su voz helada –Sé que no sabes que decir y no es necesario que digas nada. Yo hablaré. –dijo, imponente –Necesito hablar contigo, sé que éste no es el lugar indicado para hablar de eso –frunció el entrecejo, molesto –Así que te veré en tu departamento, el sábado. Espero que estés, querido hermano.

Y antes de que Yoh pudiese tan siquiera reaccionar, Hao se había marchado.

---

Sus blancas manos se posaron en su vientre, sonrió.

Estaba de pie frente a un gran espejo. Miraba y tocaba su vientre con dulzura. No había crecido casi nada, pues apenas tenía poco más de un mes, pero aún así, Anna Kyouyama se sentía como una mujer nueva. Desde que se había enterado que estaba embrazada, soñaba con el día en el que por fin podría tener a su bebé en brazos. Ya lo amaba más que a nada, más porque era el fruto de su amor con el hombre de su vida.

Se sentía en una fantasía, en un sueño del que nunca quería despertar.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió e Yoh había entrado.

-Te ves hermosísima.

-Lo sé –sonrió.

El castaño se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Sus manos se posaron sobre el vientre desnudo de ésta. Al igual que ella, soñaba con el día de su nacimiento, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

-Tengo algo que decirte, Anna –escondió el rostro en los rubios cabellos –Hao vendrá –dijo, un poco nervioso –Mañana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó volteándose para poder tomar el moreno rostro en sus manos.

-Él vino a verme.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hace un rato fue a mi oficina –explicó el castaño –Me dijo que quería hablar. Se veía… bien –sintió las delgadas manos de su rubia posarse en sus mejillas –Por fuera se veía como siempre, imponente –sonrió al recordarlo –Pero pude notar en su mirada que él no está todo menos bien.

Yoh bajó la mirada, se sentía mal.

-No te sientas mal, Yoh.

-Pero es mi culpa el que esté así.

-¿Consideras que lo nuestro fue un error?

-¡No¡No! Eso nunca –dijo exaltándose un poco. No quería que Anna pensará eso –Yo te amo. Y agradezco con todo mi ser que nos topáramos uno con el otro.

-Lo sé –dijo sonriéndole -¿Qué crees que te diga Hao?

-No lo sé, pero lo más predecible es que me reclame.

-Estaré aquí contigo.

-No, por favor. Quiero que vayas a casa de Pilika o de compras, pero no quiero que te quedes aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por favor, sólo no te quedes –dijo con suplica.

-Está bien –aceptó.

-Bueno –dijo sonriéndole y besando sus sonrosados labios –Ahora bien, pasemos a algo más importante –la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él –Tendremos que redecorar un habitación o mejor comprar una casa.

-¿Una casa? Aún no es necesario, sólo tendremos uno.

-Ya lo sé, pero después de éste ángel tendremos cinco más ¿no?

-Estás bien loco, eh –dijo riendo.

-¿Por qué no, Annita? –hizo un puchero digno de un niño.

-Porque no –frunció el ceño ligeramente –Tendremos mucho que hacer sólo con uno.

-Es verdad, pero aún así necesitamos redecorar una habitación. ¿De qué color la pintamos, azul o rosa?

-No lo sé, Yoh. Aún no sabemos que va a ser, eso lo averiguaremos en algunos meses.

-Ansío su llegada.

---

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-Esa marca en el rostro –dijo acariciando la mejilla de su prometido – ¿Quién te dio tu merecido? –se burló la mujer.

-La novia de mi querido amigo Ren.

-Así que te rechazó –rió sonoramente.

-Sí, la primera ¿puedes creerlo, Jeanne? –Se miró en el espejo y pasó su mano por su mejilla –Creo que me siento un poco mal.

-Debiste de haberlo previsto desde un principio, aquellos dos están perdidamente enamorados uno del otro, nada podría separarlos.

-Lo sé, pero fue divertido intentarlo.

-Además ya deberíamos dejar estos juegos –se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y prendió un cigarrillo –Deberíamos de madurar ya.

-¿Ya te hartaste de hacerlo con tantos? –se sentó a lado de ella y le sonrió.

-No, pero me voy a casar contigo, Lyserg -dejó el cigarrillo a un lado y siguió: -Creo que deberíamos ser más serios entre nosotros.

-Lo sé, mi vida –se acercó a ella sensualmente y le besó el cuello –Yo sólo te amo a ti.

-Y yo a ti.

Porque a pesar de que estar en la cama con otros no era más que un simple juego para ellos, se amaban de verdad.

---

Sábado por la tarde.

Yoh no había salido de su departamento en todo el día. Miraba el reloj constantemente, no sabía a qué hora Hao se aparecería. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más nervioso se sentía.

De repente, el timbre sonó.

Era él.

Yoh tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa –dijo simplemente –Y qué…

-¿Por qué? –Al grano, Hao no iba con rodeos -¿Por qué me engañaron de esa forma?

El menor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacía la cocina.

-¿No quieres algo de tomar?

-¡Yoh! –Hao alzó la voz, no estaba para juegos.

-Porque la amé desde la primera vez que la vi.

-¡No! Tú se supone que amabas a Tamao Tamamura, no a Anna –se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala y siguió hablando –Se supone que tú te ibas a casar con ella.

-Yo estaba mal –se quedó de pie, sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?

Hao quería saber cada detalle de lo sucedido. Porque aún le costaba asimilarlo por completo.

-Un error, en una noche…

-¿Un error? –le interrumpió –Si fue un error¿por qué siguieron?

-Porque ese error ha sido el más maravilloso que he cometido en toda mi vida, Hao.

-¡Pero aún así! –gritó Hao -¡Nunca debió pasar¡Yo la amo¡Ella me amaba¡¿Por qué se tenía que arruinar todo así?

-¡Es que no entiendes Hao! –se dio vuelta y enfrentó su fría mirada -¡Los dos estábamos viviendo lo que no debíamos¡Confundimos el amor con compañía!

-¡Pero aún así¡Ella era mía!

-¡No comprendes que la amo, que ella me ama y que tendremos un bebé!

Hao se quedo de hielo¿Un bebé?

Yoh se quedó inmóvil, había hablado de más. _Demonios…_ pensó el castaño.

-¿Dijiste un bebé?

-Sí, Hao. Un hijo.

Asakura Hao sintió fuego en su interior. Ese bebé, esa felicidad que ellos vivían podrían ser suyas si Anna siguiera con él. Dios, cuanto la amaba y cuanto dolor sentía en su interior.

-Yo ya no puedo más…

-Pensé que serías fuerte –susurró Yoh.

-La amo de verdad, la amo más que a nada en este maldito mundo. ¡Y vienes tú y me la quitas¡Me arrebataste esa felicidad¡No sabes que vacía era mi vida antes de que ella llegara¡Creí encontrar a la persona que pasaría el resto de mi vida conmigo –ahora Hao ya no podía ocultar nada –Pero llegaste tú y me la quitaste.

-Sabes a la perfección que yo no iba con esas intenciones, simplemente sucedió y no me arrepiento de nada.

-Lo sé, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, eres muy feliz.

-Lo siento, hermano, pero sí.

-Ya lo sabía –se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta –Sólo que me han destrozado por completo –dicho esto salió del departamento.

Sabía a la perfección que hasta ahí no había acabado la platica, pero Hao ya no soportaba más.

Yoh se quedó en su lugar mirando por donde se había ido Hao. Amaba a su hermano, su niñez con él había sido estupenda. Se sentía fatal de hacerlo sufrir, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Haber encontrado a Anna había sido lo más maravilloso y mágico que había pasado en toda su vida.

Pronto le anunciaría al mundo que casarían, y se quitarían un gran peso de encima. Pero el mundo no era su problema, sino su familia. Esa familia que ya había hecho planes para los matrimonios de sus herederos. Ellos eran muy convencionales y no iban a permitir semejante situación. Pero aún así Yoh los enfrentaría, sobre todo a su abuela quien era la mujer más dura del mundo.

Haría lo que fuese por esa mujer, por su Anna.

**Continuará…**

Nota¡Perdón por tardar¡Pero wuaaa! **¡Ya casi acaba¡Dos o tres capítulos más y podré poner FIN! **

Sobre este capitulo, no quería poner a Hao muy duro pues el pobre a sufrido y ya no tiene tantas fuerzas. Pensé que una venganza sería demasiado, nunca le haría daño a Anna. Pero esto no ha acabado, Hao aún seguirá. Todavía falta que él hable con Annita.

Bueno ojala les haya gustado este capitulo.

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Se supone que iba leer todo el fic de nuevo y corregir faltas, pero me ha dado una weva, luego lo haré. Ahora sí, luego de actualizar tres de mis fics, me iré a hacer mi tarea... matemáticas finitas y del cambio ¡Aquí voy! (aja claro... xD) **


End file.
